Silêncio do Burburinho
by Simbiot
Summary: Keitaro Urashima é um homem de boa renda. Mora sozinho, ganha mais do que o suficiente para sustentar somente sua própria pessoa, mas se queixa dia após dia do fato de não conhecer ninguém. Com a passagem do ano, as coisas começam a melhorar. CONCLUÍDO
1. Ano novo, vida velha

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Por: Simbiot

Disclaimer: Love Hina não pertence a mim e sim ao Ken Akamatsu.

Capítulo Um: Ano novo, vida velha

Um apartamento silencioso, de um homem solitário... Isso é tudo o que podemos dizer de tal local.

'Mais um ano novo... Mais uma garrafa... Eu poderia estar bebendo Champagne com cinco mulheres sobre um leito, mas não... Tenho que estar aqui. Sozinho esta noite, bebendo whisky. É a tristeza do povo, é a vontade de Deus! Como sempre. Todo ano novo é a mesma coisa, nenhum telefonema de "Feliz Ano Novo", ninguém com quem eu possa brindar um copo de espumante... Poderia muito bem comprar Champagne, mas não vale a pena! Para que? Pra beber sozinho? Que perda de tempo! Que desperdício! Logo chega a contagem regressiva e eu terei que ouvir toda aquela gente gritando, todos aqueles fogos estourando! Posso até prever o futuro de tão óbvio que ele é!' Era a única voz que se podia ouvir naquele recinto.

De repente, batem na porta.

'Será que Deus ouviu minhas preces?! Alguém se lembrou do pobre Keitaro Urashima! Deus é Pai!'

Keitaro abre a porta e fica face a face com Motoko Aoyama, sua vizinha velha e rabugenta.

'Keitaro Urashima! Já é quase meia-noite, pare de gritar como louco, você mora sozinho, como consegue fazer tanto barulho?!' Ela perguntou e olhou de relance para as cinco garrafas de whisky que jaziam sobre a mesa. 'Não acredito que está se embebedando novamente! Toda a vez que você bebe demais eu não consigo dormir! Maldita constante!'

'Mas Srta. Aoyama! Hoje é a última noite do ano! Logo estourarão centenas de fogos nas ruas de Tóquio! Como a senhorita pode querer que eu não faça barulho numa noite como essa, quando todos estão fazendo?'

'Não me importa a mínima! Odeio ano novo! Droga, todo ano novo é a mesma coisa, centenas de fogos e um vizinho idiota gritando bêbado que nem louco! Eu não mereço uma coisa dessas! Ouça bem, não faça mais um pio, pois senão eu reclamarei para o sindicato do prédio!' Ela disse e fechou a porta fazendo um enorme estrondo.

'E ela ainda reclama do barulho...' Keitaro disse, ligando a televisão. Um canal jornalístico mostrava uma multidão na frente da Torre de Tóquio.

Muito bem, estamos na frente da Torre de Tóquio e em menos de um minuto chegaremos a um novo ano, é mais um passo da humanidade! Tempo de refletir, pensar nas coisas que você fez de certo e errado e estipular suas metas!

'Metas... Não tenho metas... Todos os meus sonhos foram perdidos... De que me adianta um emprego tão bom... Se não tenho amigos pra fazer nem mesmo uma festa de ano novo... De que me adianta ter um emprego legal?!'

De repente, Keitaro ouve do apartamento de cima:

'Pelo amor de Deus, Keitaro Urashima, cala essa boca! Eu quero dormir!'

'Me desculpe, Srta. Aoyama...'

E agora, vamos à contagem regressiva para o ano novo! Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um, Feliz Ano Novo!!!

E começaram os fogos, para a infelicidade da Srta. Aoyama. Os fogos duraram quinze minutos, quatorze dos quais a Srta. Aoyama pronunciou palavras que não podem ser citadas aqui e Keitaro riu das palavras que ouvia. Depois dos fogos, Keitaro ficou bebendo whisky até as três da manhã, quando ele adormeceu na mesa em que bebia.


	2. O encontro entre a ignorância e a saudad...

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Definição: AU, OOC

Por: Simbiot

Capítulo Dois: O encontro entre a ignorância e a saudade

O dia amanheceu. Passarinhos cantavam, o orvalho deslizava nas plantas devido à noite de sereno que havia se passado. Era o primeiro dia do ano e naquele mesmo apartamento, um corpo se encontrava debruçado à mesa, juntamente com cinco garrafas de whisky vazias.

No apartamento de cima, a velha rabugenta, Motoko Aoyama dormia até tarde, pois só conseguira entrar em estado dormente a uma da manhã do dia passado, o que é muito tarde para uma mulher que costumava dormir às oito horas da noite e acordar às cinco horas da manhã do dia seguinte.

Já eram dez da manhã e o telefone tocou, acordando assim Keitarô, que assim que acordou, começou a reclamar de ressaca.

Só após alguns segundos de reclamação ele percebeu que o telefone estava tocando, assim, o atendeu.

'Hum... Alô?' Ele falou com uma voz que representava todo o sono e toda a dor de cabeça que ele sentia.

'Alô, por favor o Sr. Keitaro Urashima?'

'Sou eu...'

'Sr. Keitarô Urashima, nós somos da Tokyo High School, e em nossa lista consta que o senhor terminou o colegial aqui em nossa escola há dois anos. Por isso, estamos convidando-o para a festa de reencontro dos alunos de 1998. Será mandado a você uma carta informando o local, a data e a hora da festa.'

'Hum... Festa?' Ele perguntou, ainda sem perceber que já havia acordado.

'Sim, uma festa, onde o senhor poderá reencontrar todos os seus amigos de colégio!'

'Ah, sim... Obrigado... Se der eu apareço lá...'

'Sua presença será muito bem vinda! Obrigada pela atenção!'

'Imagine... Obrigado você...' Ele disse e assim desligou o telefone. 'Festa, reencontro, amigos! Que festa? Que reencontro? Que amigos? Nunca tive amigos! Sempre fui considerado um CDF que não tinha nada em comum com ninguém da sala! Só por que gosto de estudar e trabalhar, sou taxado de CDF! Gente inútil a daquele colégio! Eu era totalmente diferente do que sou hoje em dia, mas minha dedicação é a mesma! É por isso que hoje em dia o meu estipêndio é muito maior do que os daqueles idiotas que um dia já zombaram da minha cara! Aquela gente inútil! Naquele tempo eu usava óculos fundo de garrafa, camisa quadriculada e era muito quieto! Hoje em dia eu mudei meu jeito, mas minha dedicação será sempre a mesma!' Ele gritou com o ódio que corria em suas veias, o ódio que sentia pela vida solitária que levava.

'Keitarô Urashima! Que diabos faz você gritando como condenado às dez da manhã?! Maldição! Graças àqueles malditos fogos eu só consegui dormir à uma da manhã, agora estou sendo acordada pelo mesmo cretino que gritava e não me deixava dormir ontem à noite! Um dia eu ainda me mudo deste prédio! Só tem gente da baixa aqui!' Motoko Aoyama gritava e batia uma vassoura no chão com força.

'Desculpe Srta. Aoyama...' Ele gritou, parou um pouco em silêncio absoluto e logo falou 'Qualquer dia eu é que vou me mudar daqui... Não sou desejado em nenhum lugar! Droga!' Ele reclamou, num tom de voz mais baixo.

Não tinha mais o que fazer. Aquele era o feriado de ano novo, dia 1º de Janeiro de 2005, era manhã de sábado.

'Ótimo... Sábado... Dia de sair, encontrar os amigos, beijar a namorada antes de dormir e depois de acordar... Ter uma vida normal... Um divertimento normal... Mas aqui estou eu... Sem amigos, sem namorada, sem nada... Quer saber? Vou sair!' Ele resolveu. Dirigiu-se a porta encontrando então uma carta, dentro da qual estava o convite da Festa de Reencontro dos alunos do colegial. Ele pegou a carta, leu o título e disse:

'Reencontro...' Jogou então a carta em cima da cama, como se não desse a menor importância, e realmente não dava, e saiu.

Entrou em seu carro de aparência cara, nada que não se espere de um homem bem-sucedido que mora sozinho.

'Certo... Aonde vamos?' Ele perguntou para si mesmo, com o carro ainda desligado.

'Não sei... Não há lugares interessantes onde se possa ir sozinho... Tóquio é formada por pessoas que se amam... Que vivem juntas, que moram juntas, que saem juntas... Não para um solitário como eu... Isso é o que faz dela a cidade que é... O único local que me vem a cabeça é o bar... Mas para beber, eu bebo em casa mesmo...' E assim desistiu da idéia de sair e voltou para casa. Ficou o resto do dia assistindo televisão e quando a noite chegara, tão negra como só ela, Keitarô pedira uma pizza e disso se alimentou durante dois dias.

Trabalhava em tempo integral e merecia o estipêndio que ganhava. Era jornalista, trabalhava no Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio para um dos jornais mais vendidos nas bancas da cidade. Seu profissionalismo sempre foi ressaltado pelo seu chefe, presidente do local, um homem viciado em café e que mantinha relações sexuais com suas empregadas. Keitaro sempre fora um bom aluno quando estava no colégio e por causa de seu esforço conseguira se destacar por entre os cargos que ocupava, no momento em questão, era um dos melhores jornalistas daquele local. Ele coordenava todos os outros jornalistas, há algum tempo. Além de repórter, também era colunista.

Na segunda-feira, quando Keitarô chegou em casa depois do trabalho, se viu em face da carta novamente. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, então a abriu, não com o intuito de ir na festa, mas somente para ocupar seu tempo tão vago que passava em casa.

A carta dizia:

_Senhor Keitarô Urashima,_

_Nós da Tokyo High School por meio desta carta em suas mãos te convidamos para o primeiro encontro de ex-alunos formados em 1998._

_Seria esta uma ótima oportunidade para o Senhor reencontrar os amigos e ter uma noite de diversão._

"_A vida tem de ser aproveitada do seu modo, não do dos que te tem por perto, pois nada é infinito."_

_A festa acontecerá às 20h, no sábado dia 8 de Janeiro de 2005 na Tokyo High School,_

_Vestir roupa formal._

_Contamos com a sua presença._

_Srta. Himme Otona_

_A Diretora._

'A vida tem de ser aproveitada do seu modo, não do dos que te tem por perto, pois nada é infinito...' Ele repetiu, pensativo. 'Ah... Deixa pra lá... Ele disse e colocou a carta sobre a mesa.

Os dias de trabalho continuaram passando e finalmente chegara o sábado. Homens trabalhando numa construção na frente do prédio onde morava o nosso protagonista o acordaram às sete da manhã com o barulho.

Viu-se novamente com sono quando havia acabado de acordar. Tivera uma semana árdua de trabalho e não conseguira dormir nem mesmo 6 horas naquela noite. Olhara para todos os lados do quarto, analisando e procurando o que o acordara quando se dera conta do barulho que continuava. Olhara assim então pela janela e deu-se conta dos homens que trabalhavam desde cedo na construção.

'Não acredito nisso. Dou meu sangue durante a semana inteira naquela porcaria de jornal e em um dos únicos dias que posso dormir até tarde um bando de condenados me acordam às sete da manhã...' Disse ele. Sentia tanto sono que o sono encobria a vontade contínua que tinha de gritar de ódio.

Levantou-se, fizera o café da manhã com um pedaço de pão e as últimas fatias de queijo que podiam ser encontradas na geladeira. Estava ele levando o café para a mesa quando viu que a carta lá se encontrava. Largou o café na mesa e pegou a carta, começou então a revisa-la.

'É hoje... Bom... Não tenho nada para fazer hoje... Eu poderia ir... Mas... De que me adiantaria ir numa festa de reencontro? Vou ver um monte de gente se beijando, um monte de mulheres me evitando... Não me queixo que se beijem, mas por que sou o único que não é beijado por nenhuma garota? Toda aquela sangria que já fora derramada nas raras vezes em que já fui numa festa... Não sei se devo ir... Para sofrer... Eu sofro em casa...'

O tempo passava lentamente e nada acontecia de novo. Os mesmos programas sem graça de fim de semana passavam na televisão. Keitarô dormia e acordava várias vezes num curto período de tempo. O tédio lhe fazia isso. E assim ele passou o dia até as sete da noite.

'Que inferno... Não acredito que passei doze horas sem mover um músculo e sem sair de casa... Só assistindo esses programas idiotas... Certo... Eu me rendo... Vou nessa droga de festa. Seja o que Deus quiser.' Ele disse, vestiu as melhores roupas que ele tinha no guarda roupa, que, julgando sua condição financeira, eram realmente boas: Um smoking e uma calça social pretos, camisa social branca e gravata preta borboleta. Pegou um punhado de gel com a mão direita e passou no cabelo, logo então o penteou.

Entrou em seu carro, mas dessa vez, ele tinha um destino, um horizonte, o fim do arco-íris, ele tinha um local para ir, diferentemente da última vez que lá havia entrado.

Começara a dirigir em direção àquele lugar onde já há tanto tempo não punha os pés. A Tokyo High School era um prédio enorme, cheio de salas, quadras, pátios e um grande salão onde aconteceria o Reencontro.

Finalmente Keitaro chegara ao prédio no qual havia passado tantas tristezas e tantas alegrias, o prédio onde ele passara onze anos de sua vida se esforçando ao máximo para ser o melhor de todos os alunos. A Tokyo High School.

'A Tokyo High School… Quem diria que eu aqui viria novamente… Deus escreve certo em linhas tortas… Quando se tem afinidade com algo ou alguém… Pode-se passar anos, mas sempre voltaremos para a pessoa, a coisa, ou nesse caso, o local. Por mais que eu não goste de sair... Estou me sentindo bem aqui, esse lugar me trás lembranças...' Keitarô disse para si mesmo.

Keitarô costumava falar sozinho muitas vezes, devido à solidão em que sua vida se encontrava. Isso não é sinal de loucura e sim de tristeza.

Entrara então no colégio olhando cada quadro ou peça, ou ainda mais, pessoa, que havia mudado desde seus tempos de escola. Finalmente chegou ao grande salão onde seria realizada a festa. Todos olhavam boquiabertos para Keitarô, que havia acabado de entrar no recinto. Vestia, não mais a mesma camisa quadriculada de antigamente, mas um smoking extremamente caro. Não usava mais óculos com lentes fundo-de-garrafa, era totalmente diferente, ninguém conseguia reconhecer aquela pessoa que havia acabado de entrar naquele salão. Havia um grande burburinho, pessoas que perguntavam umas às outras "Quem é aquele homem?". Keitarô não tinha o mesmo problema, ele olhava para as pessoas e pensava:

'Esta é Shiharo, negou meu pedido de namoro em 1995, esta outra é Megumi, jogou água na minha cara e me chamou de CDF em 1996...'

Finalmente, uma das professoras mais renomadas do colégio subiu ao palco.

'Atenção ex-alunos da turma de 1998, antes da festa começar, gostaríamos que vocês se apresentassem e dissessem um pouco do que fazem hoje em dia.' A professora disse e todos então se sentaram em volta de uma grande mesa que se encontrava na frente do palco.

Começaram então as apresentações:

'Sou Yoshiyuki Okino. Hoje em dia sou jardineiro... Tentei arrumar um emprego melhor mas não consegui por causa das minhas notas e do meu currículo vago.' Ele dizia, com um pouco de vergonha de sua derrota.

'Hahahaha! Esse é um dos idiotas que zombava da minha cara! Veja só! Hoje em dia ele está morrendo pouco a pouco, engasgado com as palavras de zombaria que ele direcionava a mim!' Keitarô pensava, satisfeito.

'Sou Megumi Norisaki, sou recepcionista de uma empresa que vende materiais de construção.'

'Aquela menina vulgar que jogou água em mim e me chamou de CDF quando eu pedi um beijo a ela... Agora também não deve ganhar muito, sendo recepcionista...' Keitarô pensou.

As pessoas foram falando, mas nenhuma delas tinha um cargo realmente bom. Algumas mulheres chegavam até a se prostituir por falta de emprego, para Keitarô, isso era perfeito. Todos os que um dia zombavam dele, hoje não haviam conseguido sucesso profissional. Finalmente então chegou a hora mais esperada: A hora em que Keitarô iria se apresentar.

Ele se levantou e novamente, um burburinho se fazia ouvir. Todos estavam ansiosos, querendo saber quem seria o homem tão misterioso que ninguém conseguia reconhecer.

'Eu sou...' Ele disse, parou por um breve momento e notou nos olhos dos que o viam que havia uma ansiedade que não era comum, que era diferente de quando os outros se apresentavam. Continuou então sua frase. 'Eu sou Keitarô Urashima.'

Quando disse seu nome, o burburinho aumentou. Até ele mesmo podia ouvir palavras como:

'Não acredito! Ele é aquele CDF idiota! Como pode estar tão mudado?'

'Nossa! Não deveria ter jogado água na cara dele' Isso, obviamente fora Megumi quem havia falado.

'Como pôde ele ter mudado tanto e eu ter continuado tão feia?'

Keitarô conteu o riso diante de todos estes comentários e continuou se apresentando.

'Sou Keitarô Urashima, hoje em dia sou coordenador dos repórteres do Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio. Moro sozinho.'

Todos ficaram abismados. A professora, também boquiaberta, disse:

'Sr. Keitarô... Eu poderia perguntar uma coisa que não me diz respeito, mas sim à minha curiosidade?'

'Sim... Contanto que eu possa responde-la...'

'Qual é o seu estipêndio?'

'2000 dólares.' Isso corresponde a aproximadamente 6000 reais por mês. Uma pessoa de 21 anos que ganhe tal quantia mensalmente é considerado bem sucedido.

Meus parabéns, Sr. Keitarô Urashima. Vejo que progrediu muito em sua vida profissional. É uma honra, para nós, da Tokyo High School, ter um ex-aluno como o senhor.' A professora disse, ainda boquiaberta com a mudança do garoto CDF que vestia camisa quadriculada e óculos com lentes fundo-de-garrafa. Não era surpresa para ela que ele estivesse numa situação financeira totalmente favorável, pois isso é o que realmente se espera de um aluno como ele era.

Enquanto a professora o felicitava, o burburinho aumentava cada vez mais.

'Bem, muito obrigada a todos pela paciência, por favor, aproveitem a festa.' A professora disse.

Montes de garotas iam falar com Keitarô enquanto a música tocava. Os homens o invejavam. Ele se perguntava:

'Como pode? Do dia pra noite eu estou cercado de mulheres que querem todo o tipo de programa comigo! Todos os homens daqui estão me invejando... Os mesmos que um dia me difamaram...'

Após um tempo, abriram-se as portas novamente e um homem, também muito bem-sucedido entrou no recinto. Keitarô achou estranho. Quem teria o mesmo padrão de vida dele?

O homem chegou perto de Keitarô e disse:

'Você deve ser Keitarô Urashima, não?'

'S... Sim... Sou eu mesmo. Como sabe? Não me lembro de ter te visto na hora das apresentações... Quem é você?' Keitarô respondeu.

'Sou Akio Wanagawa! Não se lembra de mim?'

'Claro que sim! Em toda essa porcaria de escola você era o único que falava comigo!'

'Nós éramos os CDF's, não se lembra?'

Aquele era outro alvo de zombaria dos colegiais. Devido a essa semelhança entre os dois, Keitarô e Akio eram amigos, mas não tinham mais se encontrado depois de terminarem o colegial.

'E então, como vai a vida?' Akio perguntou.

'Depois de me formar, comecei a trabalhar no Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio, me destaquei entre os jornalistas e hoje em dia sou o diretor de lá!'

'Então as coisas estão boas para você, não é verdade?'

'Depende... O problema é que eu moro sozinho e nunca mais falei com ninguém, não consigo arrumar namorada de jeito nenhum, até mesmo um selinho é difícil!'

'Keitarô, em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é rei, porém em terra de pessoas normais, um caolho nunca será aceito.'

'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Que você está no lugar errado. Que mulher não gostaria de um homem bem sucedido e boa-pinta? Eu hoje em dia conheço um monte de mulheres, tenho caso com quase todas.'

'Mas como você consegue isso?'

'É simples, você só não consegue mulher por que você não sai! Se você começasse a sair a noite iria chover mulheres nos seus pés!'

'Bom... Hoje aconteceu um negócio estranho...'

'O que?'

'Eu vim aqui e de repente todas as garotas que me evitavam nos tempos de colégio... Hoje me deram bola...'

'Mas é isso que eu estou dizendo! Você deve ter falado quanto você ganha na apresentação, né?'

'Sim...'

'Isso também ajudou. Nós mudamos, Keitarô, hoje em dia não usamos mais aqueles óculos, usamos roupas de grife, que mulher não olharia para nós?'

'Sim... Vendo desse ponto de vista... É verdade!'

'Claro que é! Qual é o seu telefone?'

'Está aqui no meu cartão...' Keitarô disse e deu um de seus cartões para Akio.

'Eu te ligo, a gente combina de sair, quero ver se você vai continuar se queixando de não ter mulher nem amigos! Pois aqui, você tem na sua frente um amigo que nunca te deixará na mão.'

Aquelas foram as palavras que mais o confortaram em um período de muitos anos.

'Você ficou com alguma das mulheres que te paqueraram hoje?'

'Não...'

'Imagino que seja pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eu também não ficaria com ninguém daqui... O orgulho é mais forte, não é verdade?'

'Exatamente.'

'Eu entendo. Esnobar as que já te esnobaram é muito confortante... Realmente. Bom, aproveite a festa. Logo eu te ligarei.'

'Certo! Foi um prazer te reencontrar!'

'O prazer foi meu!'

A festa continuou acontecendo. Keitarô não parava de ser cantado e paquerado por todas aquelas que um dia já o haviam evitado, mas como já havia dito, seu orgulho fora maior e ele não aceitou nenhuma delas. Mais ou menos às quatro horas da manhã a festa acabou e Keitarô voltou para a sua casa, sozinho, mas desta vez, por opção e não por obrigação.


	3. Bem vindo ao mundo do vinho

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Definição: AU, OOC

Por: Simbiot

Capítulo três: Bem vindo ao mundo do vinho

Keitarô acordara no domingo a uma da tarde devido ao horário em que fora dormir na noite anterior. Havia desligado seu despertador pelo fato de ser domingo, estava acabado, mas conseguira um amigo.

Srta. Aoyama, como de costume já havia acordado há tempos, para ser mais exato, havia acordado às sete da manhã, mas não fazia barulho, devido a este fato, exigia que os outros fossem como ela, mas não dá para comparar a vida calma, serena e tranqüila de uma senhora de sessenta anos e a de um jovem na flor da idade, com 21.

A noite havia sido boa, no final, valera a pena ir naquela festa. Naquela manhã, ele acordara feliz, sem reclamar da solidão, ele começou a gritar:

'Sim! Deus é justo! Finalmente comecei a me sociabilizar! Já fiz um amigo, agora é só um passo para eu ter uma legião de amigos! Vou finalmente ter uma namorada! Hahahaha! A vida é bela pra quem sabe aproveitar!'

'Keitarô Urashima! Estou recebendo visita aqui em casa! Imagine o que eles estão achando do local onde vivo, posto que há um débil mental gritando no andar de baixo! Você não dá trégua de jeito nenhum, não é mesmo?' Gritou a Srta. Aoyama pela janela.'

'Desculpe Srta. Aoyama, mas é que hoje estou muito feliz!' Keitarô respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

'Desculpem o meu vizinho...' Ela falou às visitas e pensou _'Maldição... Deve estar bêbado novamente...'_

O telefone tocou de repente, surpreendendo Keitarô.

'Na maioria das vezes... Quando esse telefone toca... É alguém tentando me vender alguma coisa...' Ele disse e atendeu o telefone.

'Alô?'

'Alô, por favor o Keitarô?'

'Sou eu, quem fala?'

'Oi Keitarô! Aqui é o Akio! Esqueci que você morava sozinho. Tudo legal?'

'Tudo ótimo! E você?'

'Também! Escuta, vai ter uma balada hoje à noite. Quer ir?'

'Sim! Que horas vai ser?'

'Não se preocupe, a gente vai no meu carro, eu passo aí às oito horas.'

'Legal!'

'Certo! Até lá!'

'Até lá!' Keitarô disse e desligou o telefone. Com este convite, o pingo de esperança que já existia em seu coração aumentara mais um pouco.

'E assim o desejo se torna merecimento… ' Ele disse, satisfeito com o programa que tinha acabado de marcar. Era normal que ele se sentisse bem, coisa diferente não acontece sempre.

Entrara então na internet. O que mais um homem que mora sozinho pode fazer em sua casa numa tarde de domingo? A internet, um mundo de entretenimento, milhões de escolhas a se fazer, milhões de sites para se ir. Entre todos estes, ele escolheu uma sala de bate-papo.

'Nossa... Nunca entrei nessas salas... Que nick eu posso colocar? Já sei, vou colocar "Solteiro Solitário". Isso me descreve.' Keitarô disse e entrou na sala.

**Solteiro Solitário** entra na sala

**Garota Safada **diz para **O Outro**: É claro que eu posso me encontrar com vc! Vc disse que o seu nome é Kyo Hassari, certo?

**Solteiro Solitário **diz: Alguém quer tc?

**O Outro **diz para **Garota Safada**: Sim isso mesmo.

**Flying Butterfly **entra na sala

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Oi, quer tc?

**Lindinha **diz para **O Outro**: Então é você, seu desgraçado!

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Claro! Me fale um pouco sobre vc.

**O Outro **diz para **Lindinha**:Harumi, querida? É vc? Desculpa! Eu... eu...

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Sou um cara de vinte e um anos, moro sozinho. Tenho cabelo e olhos negros, sou de estatura média.

**Flying Butterfly: **Parece bonito, é o meu estilo de homem… E vc trabalha em que?

**Lindinha **diz para **O Outro: **Desculpa uma ova! Não quero te ver na minha frente nunca mais!

**Lindinha **sai da sala...

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Sou coordenador do CJIT...

**Garota Safada **diz para **O Outro**: Oque é que ta acontecendo aqui?

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Vc é coordenador do Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio? Ta bem de vida heim?

**O Outro **diz para **Garota Safada**: Era minha mulher. Deixa pra lá... Vamos para outra sala, daí a gente combina de se encontrar!

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Er... Bom, vc trabalha em que?

**Garota Safada **diz para **O Outro: **Certo, vamos para a sala 5.

**Garota Safada **sai da sala...

**O Outro **sai da sala...

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Sou garçonete. Nada que se compare a um coordenador de jornal... Mas... Hey, peraí! Vc é um mentiroso! Como pode você ser um coordenador de jornal com 21 anos?

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Ah, é que eu sempre me empenho muito no meu trabalho. Não é um cargo tão alto...Cargo alto mesmo é o do meu chefe... Aquele sim é endinheirado.

**Flying Butterfly **diz para** Solteiro Solitário**: Bom… Acho que você vai ter que me provar se é verdade mesmo que vc é coordenador...

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Claro... Como eu poderia provar isso pra vc?

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Me encontra domingo que vem na frente da Torre de Tóquio às duas da tarde.

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly: **Certo! Mas... Como vc sabe que eu sou de Tóquio?

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Simples, vc me disse que trabalhava na CJIT, Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de "Tóquio".

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Ah, certo, não tinha percebido. Bom, então estamos combinados.

**Flying Butterfly **diz para **Solteiro Solitário**: Certo, até lá!

**Solteiro Solitário **diz para **Flying Butterfly**: Até lá!

**Flying Butterfly **sai da sala...

**Solteiro Solitário** sai da sala…

'Legal! Marquei um encontro com uma menina da internet! Uma garçonete... Geralmente as garçonetes são bonitas! Legal!' Keitarô começou a gritar. 'Ah... Mas esqueci de perguntar o nome dela... Tudo bem, quando eu me encontrar com ela eu pergunto.'

Já eram seis horas da noite e Keitarô só percebeu isso quando terminara de mostrar sua alegria aos insetos que rodeavam sua casa e olhar ao relógio de relance.

'Nossa, já são seis horas e eu ainda nem tomei banho!' Disse ele, correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Tirou a roupa rapidamente e entrou no chuveiro. Seu banho não levou mais de 10 minutos. Quando um ser humano está com pressa, não há água quente e conforto que o pare. Saiu então e colocou as primeiras roupas que achou no seu armário. Geralmente isso é uma coisa errada a se fazer e dá em resultados não tão bons, mas todas as roupas que Keitarô tinha em seu armário eram boas, gostava de comprar panos caros, então não fazia diferença a roupa que ele escolhesse. Pegou um frasco de perfume meio-cheio e passou pelo corpo todo. Escovara os dentes, penteara o cabelo, passara gel e usara desodorante. Finalmente ele estava pronto. Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho.

'Ótimo. Você está ótimo. É hora de sair desta exclusão social, vamos conhecer gente.' Ele falou para a imagem dele mesmo que via no espelho.

Alguns minutos depois Akio já o chamava pelo interfone pedindo para Keitarô descer.

'Vamos lá, Keitarô! A vida nos espera!' Akio disse, pelo interfone.

'Certo Akio, já estou descendo!' Respondera Keitarô.

Keitarô estava pronto. Já havia tomado em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo todas as precauções necessárias para estar impecável para aquela noite. Desceu o elevador de seu prédio, saiu na portaria em direção à rua, onde Akio esperava em seu carro.

'Vejo que se arrumou bem para esta noite.' Akio elogiou.

'Pois é... Agora que vou começar a sair, quero estar muito bem.'

'É, eu também... Já saio faz muito tempo, mas sempre tento sair o mais bem arrumado possível. Esse lugar que vamos hoje se chama "Silêncio do Burburinho". É uma discoteca nova que terá sua estréia hoje. Provavelmente vai muita gente interessante lá.'

'Sim, mas por que ela se chama "Silêncio do Burburinho"? Isso lá é nome para uma danceteria?' Perguntou Keitarô, curioso.

'Isso é uma grande contraditória... O dono daquele local é um senhor muito rico que mora numa casa enorme no centro de Tóquio. Ele é de origem pobre e desde pequeno, ele sempre gostou de ficar a tarde inteira dos fins de semana na varanda de sua casa somente ouvindo o barulho do povo, do cotidiano, da vida... Ele dizia: Somente o silêncio do burburinho para me livrar desta vida tão corrida... Às vezes, a solidão é uma dádiva.'

'Nossa... Então ele sempre trabalhava demasiadamente no meio de semana e aproveitava o fim de semana inteiro para descansar e ficar ouvindo o burburinho de Tóquio?'

'Sim, ele dizia que o burburinho é o som mais comum de todos, e por isso o mesmo o acalmava. A junção de todas as mentiras e verdades que o povo conta para si mesmo.'

'Certamente é um homem muito batalhador... Se ele é de origem pobre e hoje em dia é dono de uma casa noturna...'

'Não só de uma casa noturna... Ele tem muitas empresas... É riquíssimo. Chega até a ser estranho e duvidoso a forma com que uma pessoa de origem pobre consegue tanta fortuna de maneira honesta...' Akio explicou.

'Nossa... Você o conhece?'

'Sim... Já conversei com ele algumas vezes, só por trabalho mesmo...'

'Qual é o nome dele?

'O chamamos de Seta, ele nunca nos falou o sobrenome...'

'Seta... Nunca ouvi falar nele... Você pode me apresentar esse tal de Seta hoje?'

'Sim, pretendo apresenta-lo a você. Foi ele quem me convidou para a estréia da casa noturna. Hoje essa casa noturna estará cheia de gente rica... Somente os convidados do dono...'

'Será que eu posso entrar?' Keitarô perguntou preocupado.

'Sim, Seta me permitiu convidar quem eu quisesse, vão deixar você entrar sim.'

'Certo, então não preciso ter medo de que alguma coisa dê errado...'

'Não, não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.' Akio acalmou Keitarô.

'Legal... Eu devo estar assim preocupado por que são raras as vezes que eu já fui numa casa noturna... Não sei como as coisas funcionam direito lá...

'É, mas tudo é bem simples.'

Algum tempo depois, eles finalmente chegaram no tal "Silêncio do Burburinho". Como Akio havia dito, aquilo era totalmente contraditório, pois de silêncio nada havia. O som das músicas era extremamente alto. Eram músicas cantadas e tocadas por bandas de J-pop e J-rock, além de baladas, techno e outras. O local era enorme. Um grande casarão. Na entrada, escrito em néon se via "Silêncio do Burburinho – O remédio para curar os males do cotidiano."

Eles finalmente entraram na casa noturna. Havia cinco pistas de dança, um palco para shows e um bar em cada pista.

'Nossa... Que lugar enorme...' Keitarô dizia para si mesmo.

'Vou te apresentar o Sr. Seta. Ele fica num escritório no sexto andar da casa noturna. Vamos lá, não se acanhe, ele é muito simples embora tão importante. Certamente vai te deixar bem à vontade.' Akio disse.

Ambos subiram o elevador até o último andar, o sexto, onde só havia uma porta. Akio bateu na porta. Quando as portas se abriram, um homem vestindo uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma camisa com um emblema escrito "Venha para Kyoto" estava a frente de Akio e Keitarô.

'Por favor, gostaríamos de falar com o Sr. Seta...' Keitarô disse.

'Sou eu. Ah, você é o convidado do Akio, é um prazer conhece-lo.' Seta disse.

'Olá Seta! Como vão as coisas? Deve estar feliz, afinal, hoje é o grande dia!' Akio disse, animado.

'Sim, esta é a maior casa noturna que eu já fiz na minha vida, é certamente um marco.'

Keitarô olhava para o escritório de Seta e para sua própria imagem abismado. O escritório ocupava um andar inteiro do prédio e Seta, cuja imagem que Keitarô esperava era a de um homem com um terno fino, muito bem arrumado, era na verdade a de um homem como outro qualquer.

'_Como pode... Um homem com a fortuna dele andar com roupas como estas...' _Keitarô pensava.

'Querem um pedaço de pizza? Tem de calabresa e mussarela. Podem comer! Eu queria mesmo era comer tofu, mas eu esqueci de comprar!'

'Por que... O senhor não manda alguém comprar? Tem um monte de empregados que podem fazer isso pelo senhor, não é verdade?' Keitarô perguntou.

'Por favor, não me chame de senhor, eu sei que sou velho, mas não me lembre! Os empregados são pessoas como eu, somos feitos de carne e osso, eu seria muito folgado se eu mandasse eles irem fazer alguma coisa se eu posso a fazer... Eu só não vou comprar tofu por preguiça mesmo! Eu poderia ir. Mandar alguém ir no meu lugar é prepotência!'

'Sempre assim, não é, meu amigo Seta! Eu só vim aqui no seu escritório para te cumprimentar pela estréia da casa noturna e para te apresentar o meu amigo. Este é Keitarô Urashima, coordenador do CJIT. Encontrei-o numa festa de reencontro dos alunos do colegial.'

'É um prazer conhece-lo. Não sabia que você era o coordenador do Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio. Vejo que você é como Akio. Ambos estão em cargos bem altos para a idade, isso significa que têm muito potencial e são muito esforçados. Gosto muito de gente assim.'

'Muito obrigado.'

'Eu é que agradeço por essa visita. Me passe o seu telefone, aqui está o meu cartão. Vamos manter contato.' Seta disse.

'Sim, aqui está o meu.' Keitarô respondeu, dando um cartão para Seta.

'Aproveitem a festa! Tem bastante gente bonita para se conhecer aqui hoje.'

'Muito obrigado!' Ambos Keitarô e Akio disseram e desceram para o terceiro andar, em uma das pistas.

Chegando no terceiro andar, eles saíram do elevador e começaram a conversar numa mesa.

'Veja só, Keitarô, o mundo que você perdia enclausurado em seu apartamento.' Akio disse abrindo os braços.

'Sim, eu vejo... Mas olhe só, tá aí uma coisa que me incomoda.' Keitarô disse apontando discretamente para um casal se beijando.

'Se incomoda por que eles se beijam?'

'Não... O problema é que as mulheres sempre beijam gente que não merece ser beijada...'

De repente, uma garota apareceu e beijou-o, beijo este que demorou mais de 30 segundos.

'Tudo bem. Esqueça o que eu disse.'

'Cuidado com o que você fala, Keitarô... A sua vida está mudando agora. Você nunca odiou a promiscuidade, mas invejou-a.'

'Sim... Acabo de perceber que isso é verdade.'

Após beijar Keitarô, a garota disse:

'Então o seu nome é Keitarô? Vamos para um lugar mais vazio conversar?'

Ela tinha um sotaque.

Keitarô olhou de relance para Akio, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

'Certo, vamos.' Keitarô aceitou o convite.

Ambos foram para aquele tal lado mais reservado da casa noturna.

'Interessante esta boate, não? "Silêncio do Burburinho", a maior casa noturna de Tóquio!' A tal garota disse.

'Sim, confesso que eu não entendo muito de casas noturnas, baladas e coisa e tal... Mas estou impressionado com o tamanho desta...'

'Meu nome é Nyamo.'

'E esse sotaque? Você não é daqui do Japão?' Keitarô perguntou, curioso.

'Não, eu vim morar aqui há dois meses. Também não conheço muito sobre as casas noturnas daqui de Tóquio, mas isso era o que dizia o cartaz que anunciava essa casa noturna. Sou dinamarquesa.'

'Certo. Você também foi convidada pelo Seta?'

'Não, uma das minhas amigas foi convidada, mas não pode vir, então ela me mandou no lugar dela.'

'Ah, certo... Eu fui convidado por um amigo meu.'

'Ah, aquele que estava do seu lado?'

'Sim, esse mesmo.'

'Hey, Keitarô, você trabalha em que, vive com quem... Fale-me sobre você!'

'Trabalho como coordenador do CJIT, moro sozinho desde o ano passado. Não costumava sair para baladas, mas agora estou começando a fazer isso direto...'

'Interessante...'

'O que?'

'Você é uma pessoa bem interessante.'

'Obrigado.'

'Quer me beijar denovo?' A garota perguntou.

'Claro!' Keitarô disse e beijou-a novamente. Estava começando a gostar daquela vida que seu amigo levava.

'Agora entendo a vida que estou predestinado a levar, e gosto muito do que estou entendendo.'

'Claro, você vai gostar. Não há coisa melhor do que viver ao léu... Depois iremos pagar no céu, mas de que vale uma vida sem graça se nem temos certeza da eternidade no paraíso?'

'Nossa... Você deve ler muito. Tem um linguajar bem mais sofisticado do que o meu... E olha que eu nasci aqui, deve ter estudado muito a minha língua.' Keitarô dizia, atônito com as palavras profetizadas pela garota.

'Nada que não se consiga lendo livros épicos japoneses.'

'É como eu imaginei, tem sempre palavras totalmente distintas em livros épicos... Quer ir a algum lugar depois daqui?' Keitarô convidou.

'Que galanteador! Adoro homens assim!' Shinobu disse, com um sorriso em seu semblante.

'Obrigado! Só estou sendo eu mesmo. Você aceita o convite?'

'Claro! Onde podemos ir?'

'A gente podia comer alguma coisa e depois ir para a minha casa...'

'Bom... Tudo certo... Mas depois você não acha que vai ser muito tarde pra eu voltar?'

'Se você quiser dormir lá... Você p...'

'Obrigada! Não esperava esse convite! Já que você deixa, então combinado! Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois dormir na sua casa!' A garota disse, obviamente ela já esperava o convite desde o começo da conversa. Era uma garota muito leviana, poderia até ser intitulada promíscua, mas esse é realmente o tipo de gente que é facilmente encontrada na tal casa noturna, "Silêncio do Burburinho".

'Então só deixe que eu avise o meu amigo que nós já estamos saindo... Fique parada aqui mesmo que em menos de dois minutos eu volto.'

'Certo.'

Keitarô saiu procurando seu amigo Akio pelo andar inteiro até acha-lo sentado em frente ao bar, bebendo um drink e flertando com uma garota que se encontrava no outro lado do balcão.

'Akio, eu encontrei uma garota aqui e vou sair para jantar com ela.'

'Olha o garanhão! Tá legal, depois eu te ligo para saber como foi a noite!'

'Bom, só Deus sabe isso... Já vou indo! Amanhã a gente se fala!'

'Certo! Amanhã eu te ligo!'

'Ok!' Keitarô disse e saiu em direção à Nyamo.

'Pronto. O recado já está dado. Vamos.' Ele disse à Nyamo.

Saíram. Na saída, eles tiveram que pagar a quantia referente à somatória da entrada e da consumação e finalmente já fora da casa noturna, Keitarô perguntou:

'Você quer ir com o meu carro?'

'Sim, a minha amiga me deixou aqui... Eu não tenho carro aqui no Japão, estou dependendo dela pra ir pra qualquer lugar!'

'É normal... Só faz dois meses que você chegou aqui no Japão... Imagino que não valha a pena alugar um carro... Se você vai morar aqui seria melhor comprar um mesmo!'

'Sim, pretendo estabilizar a minha vida aqui no Japão... Depois que eu estiver bem eu vou comprar um carro...'

'Bom, enquanto você não o tem, vamos com o meu.'

'Certo!'

Keitarô a levou ao estacionamento onde seu carro se encontrava. Vendo aquele carro, ela pensou consigo mesma:

'_Realmente... Ele não mentiu quando falou que era coordenador do Jornal de Tóquio...'_

Entraram então no carro e Keitarô a perguntou:

'Onde gostaria de ir?'

'Não sei... Você que é nativo desse país... Deve saber tudo sobre Tóquio... Eu só sei o que leio nos cartazes...'

'Bem...'

Keitarô não costumava sair com garotas, por essa ser a primeira, ele quis fazer tudo de um jeito especial.

'Conheço um restaurante muito bom... Vamos lá.' Continuou ele.

Foram então a um restaurante finíssimo onde se servia todo o tipo de comida. Era um daqueles restaurantes nos quais só se vai em datas comemorativas ou negociações vitais para a empresa. Extremamente caro, luxuoso e fino.

'_Bienvenue.' _Um garçom dizia, os recebendo na porta do restaurante.

'_Merci.' _Keitarô agradeceu o homem que os recebia. Keitarô havia estudado inglês, francês e espanhol, falava três línguas fluentes, um dos pontos que o levou a um cargo tão alto.

'Você fala francês?'

'Sim. Estudei francês há alguns anos... É uma língua muito interessante.'

'Que legal... Vejo que gosta de línguas, não?'

'Sim. Estudei muito e hoje em dia falo quatro línguas. Imagino que você também deva gostar muito de idiomas...'

'Sim, mas como adivinhara?'

'Ah... Em dois meses aprendera japonês tão facilmente...'

'Não... Eu estudei japonês durante dois ano antes de vir para cá... Japonês é muito difícil!'

'Mesmo assim. Não é qualquer um que consegue falar fluentemente uma língua com só dois anos de estudo.'

'Obrigada. É que eu me esforcei muito.'

'Aprecio muito o seu esforço.'

'Você costuma vir sempre nesses restaurantes de tal nível?'

'Não, na verdade eu só vim aqui hoje por que estou com você. Vou lhe ser sincero: eu raramente vou a restaurantes. Geralmente peço pizza em casa.'

'Então você é do tipo mais simples?'

'Sim... Não costumo gastar muito dinheiro, a não ser que eu tenha certeza do que estou fazendo.'

'Mas, com a sua licença... Eu diria que com um emprego como o que você ocupa... Você deveria gastar dinheiro como um condenado!'

'Só merece o tão querido dinheiro quem o dá valor... Eu não gasto com qualquer coisa. Escolho muito bem antes de gastar.'

'Sim, entendo. Assim nunca falta! Vou começar a fazer isso também!' Nyamo disse e sorriu para Keitarô por alguns segundos.

Comeram então os mais diversos pratos naquele restaurante. Sentavam-se perto de homens riquíssimos, que levavam suas famílias para um prazeroso jantar, ou sentavam-se com sócios para discutir importantíssimos assuntos comerciais e profissionais.

O prazer de Keitarô era enorme, era possível ver através de seus olhos que se alegrava pela mudança que havia acontecido em sua vida. Sua alegria era diretamente proporcional ao valor da conta. Keitarô já esperava tal valor, por tanto não ficou nem um pouco surpreso. Somente pegou um talão de cheques e o preencheu.

'Não quer repartir?' A garota perguntou, generosa.

'Não se preocupe.' Keitarô respondeu, cavalheiramente e pagou como um inteiro a conta. 'Vamos à minha casa?'

'Sim, mas... Eu não me sinto bem entrando na casa de um homem que mora sozinho...'

'Por que? É normal, uma casa como qualquer outra?'

'Imagino cuecas jogadas por todos os lados... Caixas de pizza, comida enlatada e caixinhas vazias de comida chinesa espalhadas pelo chão da sala. Na sua casa é mais ou menos assim?'

'Não, mesmo sendo solteiro, eu arrumo as coisas lá em casa... Gosto muito de morar sozinho, mas limpeza é fundamental!'

'Nisso eu concordo com você. Bem... Já que você diz que a sua casa está bem arrumada e que eu não preciso me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa... Vamos lá!'

'Certo!'

E assim, esta fora a primeira garota a pisar no chão emadeirado do apartamento de Keitarô... Um apartamento grande demais para um solteiro e pequeno demais para uma família... Com objetos dos mais diferentes tipos que servem de decoração, esteja certo que pessoas dos mais diferentes gostos adorariam entrar na casa daquele jornalista e ver sua decoração diferenciada.

'E agora... O que você quer fazer?' Disse Keitarô animado, esperando uma resposta um tanto picante.

'Vamos assistir TV?'

'Er... Er... Certo... Vamos.' Concordou Keitarô, com um semblante totalmente desanimado.

Começaram então a assistir a televisão. Muitos já reclamaram da televisão pelos mais diferentes motivos. Keitarô reclamava pelo mais comum deles: a televisão é um meio de entretenimento tão eficiente, que em demasia, ocupa tempo demais, fazendo assim "outros" entretenimentos serem esquecidos.

'_Será que eu deveria tentar fazer alguma coisa ousada?' _Ele pensou consigo mesmo e começou a passar a mão direita na perna de Nyamo levemente.

Nyamo percebeu então as intenções de Keitarô. Ele queria beber do néctar promíscuo, se aproveitar da parte obscura da vida, os prazeres que a noite traz, a promiscuidade, o amor momentâneo, se é que podemos chamá-lo de amor.

Começaram então a se tocar levemente enquanto fingiam que assistiam televisão. Não aqui mencionarei detalhes sexualmente ousados de como as coisas aconteceram, somente direi que no fim da noite, ele a cortejou.

Pessoal, logo o capítulo 4 virá, começarei a trabalhar nele agora. Mas de agora em diante a fic começa a ficar um pouco mais... Ousada... Foi só um aviso... Não quero que ninguém leia algo que não seja de sua própria vontade.


	4. O stress, o suor, o trabalho e o dinheir...

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Definição: AU, OOC

Por: Simbiot

Capítulo quatro: O stress, o suor, o trabalho e o dinheiro

Aquela havia sido uma noite um tanto diferente das outras. O que já era suspeito agora havia se confirmado por si só: Keitarô havia mudado de um homem solitário que vivia para sua subsistência para um amante da vida, um homem proporcionalmente rico, popular e que sabia aproveitar cada segundo que a vida lhe oferece como se fosse o último.

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou levemente... Abriu os olhos com muita calma, pronto para um novo dia, esperando ver o semblante alegre de sua parceira nupcial da noite anterior, quando abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinho na cama.

'Nossa... Cadê a estrangeira?' Ele perguntou para si mesmo quando se deu conta de um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelo que se encontrava na mesa da cozinha.

"Keitarô, adorei a noite! Valeu a pena confiar em você quando disse que a sua casa era organizada! Espero que esse evento se repita! Desculpe sair cedo! Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar o seu telefone no seu celular, me desculpe se fui ousada! Eu te ligo!

Beijos, Nyamo" 

'Que bom, ela gostou!' Disse Keitarô, animado, pois antes não sabia a sua capacidade sexual, na verdade ele não sabia muito de sexo, estava aprendendo aos poucos com o que via na internet somado às suas poucas experiências, número esse que agora aumentava rapidamente graças a essa mudança que acontecia naquele momento na vida dele.

'Sim, esta é a fórmula da felicidade: transei com uma garota ontem à noite e não estou compromissado nesta manhã, ah, o que seria da minha vida sem a promiscuidade!' Ele clamava orgulhoso de seu ato, que segundo qualquer padrão normal é tão errôneo.

Passou-se o fim de semana sem nenhuma outra grande novidade e Keitarô foi trabalhar como de costume na segunda-feira.

Novamente teria ele que enfrentar toda aquela gente estressada, todas as discussões e brigas, para ter como resultado um jornal na sua melhor forma possível. Reuniões, demissões, contratações, matérias, assinar papéis importantes e com textos compridos que ele teria que ler inteiros... Tantas coisas a fazer... Era seis horas da manhã quando Keitarô já estava com seu carro no meio de um engarrafamento colossal na avenida principal que ligava a sua casa ao CJIT. Carros buzinavam uns aos outros, homens se xingavam, faróis acendiam e apagavam acompanhando o semáforo que vagarosamente funcionava como se nada acontecesse.

'Que tédio... Essa gente não para de gritar... Depois a Srta. Aoyama ainda me fala que eu não tenho motivos para ser estressado...' Keitarô reclamava.

'Ae tio! Me dá um trocado ai? Com esse carrão, você deve ter alguma coisa aí no bolso, não é verdade!' Um garoto, provavelmente filho de mendigos, esmolava no farol quando chegou no carro de Keitarô.

'Se isso foi um elogio, muito obrigado. Sim, tenho algumas moedas.' Keitarô disse, tirando algumas moedas do bolso e entregando ao garoto. 'Esse mundo está desprezível... Tanta gente na rua...' Reclamou ele novamente.

Finalmente após um bom tempo no trânsito, Keitarô chegou ao CJIT. As portas automáticas se abriram quando ele passou do estacionamento para o piso térreo.

'Olá Sr. Urashima!'

'Olá!'

'Como vai a vida, Sr. Urashima?' Todos o cumprimentavam.

'Mudando, Sr. Assamura, em constate mudança, de um tempo para cá.' Ele respondia.

Não era aquela nenhuma mentira dita somente para dispensar as pessoas as quais ele não queria ver em face. Sua vida realmente mudava dia após dia, hora após hora, minuto após minuto, arriscaria até dizer segundo após segundo, aliás, tudo no mundo está em constante mudança... Tão constante que tal constância nem é percebida.

Entrara então no elevador. A CJIT era enorme, um prédio altíssimo, como coordenador, Keitarô trabalhava no sexto andar. Aquele andar era o dos funcionários medianos, obviamente Keitarô não se incluía naquele grupo, mas posto que ele era o coordenador dos funcionários, ele tinha de trabalhar entre eles.

O sexto andar compreendia dez salas. Nove delas eram ocupadas por jornalistas recém-formados ou com uma experiência relevante, a outra sala era a de Keitarô, o coordenador, que, diga-se de passagem, era muito respeitado naquele local.

O elevador chegara ao sexto andar quando ele foi em direção à sua sala. Passou por sua secretária, uma senhora de cinqüenta anos que trabalhava para ele por um décimo de seu salário, e chegou a sua sala, onde sentou-se numa cadeira estilo presidente em frente a sua mesa.

Naquele dia estava aéreo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada.Tinha uma reportagem enorme sobre política para fazer. Tantos eram os corruptos de Tóquio, usavam do dinheiro como fonte vital, cada vez queriam viver mais e melhor, não importando quantos seres honestos eles tivessem que matar, roubar, entre outros atos hediondos... Mas Keitarô não conseguia pensar em nada, eram muitas as mudanças que ocorriam em sua vida naquele momento, o trabalho tinha de dividir um espaço extremamente apertado com as novidades.

Mas mesmo com tais dificuldades ele estava feliz. Não se preocupava, pois conseguia escrever o que quisesse e não precisava de muito esforço para isso, a escrita era o seu maior dom.

E assim continuou escrevendo. Estava à frente de sua mesa na qual se encontrava o computador onde ele salvava todas as suas reportagens antes de mandar para a central, onde elas passavam por uma censura e eram publicadas.

Escrevia enquanto sua mente estava totalmente deslocada de seu trabalho: pensava em sua vida, seus novos contatos, os novos locais que ele freqüentava... De repente, o telefone de seu escritório tocou. Era o ramal de seu chefe, que disse:

'Keitarô, a Sra. Wakae será transferida para um cargo mais alto na central, por isso nós colocaremos uma nova secretária no lugar dela, só precisamos do seu consentimento para fazermos isso. Ela é a sua secretária, portanto, sem o seu consentimento não podemos tira-la do cargo.'

'Senhor, ela quer ser transferida?'

'Sim, o salário em seu novo posto é maior.'

'Se é da vontade dela, então eu nada tenho a dizer. Vocês têm o meu consentimento.'

'Certo. Amanhã nova secretária começará o seu trabalho.'

'Certo.' Keitarô disse e eles desligaram o telefone.

Desligando o telefone, Keitarô saiu de sua sala dando em face com a Sra. Wakae.

'Sra. Wakae, fiquei sabendo da sua transferência...' Ele disse para a secretária.

'Sim, Sr. Urashima... É que o salário que recebo neste cargo não supre as minhas necessidades... O Sr. Sabe que eu já sou avó!'

'Sim, eu sei e compreendo. Se eu pudesse, pode ter certeza que eu já teria te dado um aumento há muito tempo.'

'Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma, continuaremos mantendo contato!'

'Sim, eu sei disso, e por isso não me entristeço. Pode ter certeza, que se um dia eu chegar a ser o diretor deste jornal, o maior jornal do Japão, você ganhará não o que ganha, mas o que merece ganhar: um salário infinitamente maior.'

'A confiança que o Sr. deposita em mim me dá esperança! Espero que um dia chegue a este cargo!'

'Eu também! E acredite em mim, esse dia não se demora a chegar.'

'Esperamos!'

'Bom, hoje você está dispensada. Pode descansar pelo resto da tarde. Amanhã começará no seu novo cargo. Ah! E se precisar de alguma coisa lá, é só me ligar, eu tenho contatos na central! Eu arrumo pra você!'

'Muito obrigado, Sr. Urashima!'

'De nada!'

'Bom, preciso ir agora!'

'Certo! Até mais!'

'Até mais!'

Keitarô voltou então para o seu escritório e ligou para a central, dizendo:

'Mande-me diretamente qualquer telefonema que seja de meu interesse.'

'Sim senhor.' A central respondeu. E a partir daquele momento, qualquer telefonema que fosse mandado para a sala da secretária de Keitarô cairia diretamente na linha do mesmo.

'Ah... Pessoas... Vão e voltam... Saem para nunca mais voltar... Voltam para ficar para sempre... Quem sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro?' Ele começou a clamar para si mesmo. Na verdade, queria ser justo, mas por dentro sentia muito a falta da secretária, tinha muito apresso por ela.

De repente, o telefone tocou novamente, era o chefe de Keitarô.

'Alô, Keitarô?'

'Sim.'

'Amanhã compareça na central para que você selecione a sua nova secretária.'

'Sim senhor.' Disse ele e o telefone fora desligado novamente.

O resto do dia fora totalmente normal. Ligações e mais ligações, incumbências, gente falsa, mandos e desmandos de Keitarô nos outros jornalistas, montes de matérias para se escrever: Muito stress, suor, trabalho e dinheiro.

Mais ou menos sete horas da noite, Keitarô pode finalmente sair da CJIT e ir para casa. Novamente, teve que enfrentar o horário de pico nas estradas. Keitarô reclamava como qualquer outro. O trânsito de Tóquio era enorme, muita gente reclamava para o governo, o governo fazia o possível para melhora-lo, mas o "máximo possível" não era possível o suficiente.

Chegara finalmente em casa. Travava uma guerra mortal contra suas pálpebras que tentavam fechar, com mais força a cada segundo. Seus passos eram vagarosos, era o máximo que o seu corpo conseguia fazer, dolorido como estava. Colocando a chave na fechadura da porta de entrada de sua casa, ele errou a mira cinco vezes antes de finalmente acerta-la, devido ao seu cansaço. Entrara em casa, trancara a porta, deitara-se no sofá da sala e sem força para chegar ao quarto, lá ele dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, o despertador tocou às 6 horas da manhã. Era, obviamente, um desgosto para Keitarô, que chegara em casa na noite anterior quase sem conseguir andar, mas ele tinha de levantar e ir ao CJIT novamente.

Naquela manhã de terça-feira, ele mal chegou em seu escritório e já foi chamado por seu chefe para a seleção de sua nova secretária.

'Bem, Keitarô, como você sabe, o desemprego está muito grande em nosso país, portanto é natural que muitas mulheres tenham se candidatado para esta vaga, mesmo com o salário mediano que ela compreende. Nós fizemos uma pré-seleção escolhendo somente as de melhor currículo. Bem, vamos para o que interessa. Por favor, que entre a primeira!' O chefe chamou.

'Olá, eu sou Kya Namura!'

'Olá.' Keitarô cumprimentou.

Após cumprimentar Keitarô, a garota cruzou os braços e não os abriu mais até o final da entrevista.

No final de sua entrevista, Keitarô disse:

'Muito obrigado, se você for escolhida, nos a contataremos.'

'Sim, obrigada.' A garota disse e sai da sala.

'O que achou dessa, Keitarô?' Perguntou seu chefe.

'De jeito nenhum... Cruzou os braços durante praticamente a entrevista inteira, isso é bom sinal, ela não mostra segurança.'

'Sim, é verdade, é o que geralmente tem de ser observado. Próxima!' O chefe chamou novamente.

A garota entrou com óculos escuros. Com esta, Keitarô conversou por um breve momento somente para fingir que ela tinha chances de ser contratada. Só o fato de ela estar de óculos escuros já a excluía da lista de possibilidades.

Quando ela saiu, Keitarô disse para seu chefe:

'Como pode? Como alguém pode vir a uma entrevista de emprego com óculos escuros! Qualquer idiota sabe que isso é pedir para não ser escolhido!'

'Cada um é cada um, Keitarô, mas ela tem que obedecer a normas. Descartemo-la. Próxima!'

Uma garota entrou. Aquela parecia não ter nada de errado. Vestia roupas formais, era muito bonita, seios avantajados, belas pernas... Parecia modelo.

'Olá, meu nome é Naru Narusegawa!'

'Olá.' Keitarô disse, friamente, como fazia com todas as candidatas e apertou a mão de Naru em sinal de educação.

Keitarô olhou brevemente para o currículo da garota e disse:

'Vejo que o seu currículo é invejável, foi o melhor de todos os que vi nesta entrevista... Aqui diz que você fala três línguas...'

'Sim! Japonês, inglês e francês.'

'Fez faculdade de Administração de Empresas e pós-graduação... Mestrado... Doutorado...'

'Sim, exatamente!'

'Posso te fazer uma pergunta?'

'Sim.'

'Por que está procurando um emprego de salário tão mediano?'

'Não ligo muito para o dinheiro... Quero trabalhar no que gosto, vim trabalhar nesta empresa com o intuito de prosperar, mas não quero começar do topo só por causa do currículo, quero começar de onde se deve: do começo.'

'O que você quer dizer com começar?'

'Tenho muito pouca experiência... Só trabalhei em duas empresas depois de terminar a faculdade... Uma hora pedi demissão do meu segundo emprego para poder estudar mais e me especializar... Terminei minhas especializações... Agora gostaria de começar a trabalhar e progredir cada vez mais.'

'Muito bem... Quero que saiba que você tem grandes chances de ser contratada. A entrevista com você terminou, se for contratada, nos a contataremos.'

'Sim, muito obrigada.'

'Eu que agradeço.'

Naru saiu da sala.

'O que você achou dessa, chefe?'

'Linda! Essa deve ser boa de cama!'

'Bem, profissionalmente, duvido que alguém alcance o status que ela tem... Está praticamente contratada.'

'Como você é safado heim Keitarô! Só por que a menina é bonita você já vai contrata-la!'

'Não, senhor, estou falando do currículo dela!'

'Sei... Sei... Você finge que fala a verdade e eu finjo que acredito!'

O chefe de Keitarô não era um daqueles homens bravos que fazem de gato a sapato com seus empregados, como já fora mencionado, era um homem gordo que mantinha relações sexuais com suas secretarias, mas era de extrema boa índole, gostava de aproveitar a vida e tratava seus empregados como amigos pessoais.

A entrevista durou três longas horas e finalmente terminou. Como já era previsto, ninguém conseguira ser melhor do que aquela menina, a tal Naru Narusegawa.

O chefe de Keitarô ficou a zoa-lo durante três meses devido à contratação da menina. Dizia ele que Keitarô não dava a mínima para histórico ou currículo, que ele era mesmo um tarado que misturava sexo com a vida profissional.

Com o fim da entrevista, Keitarô voltou para a sua sala e lá continuou até o final de seu expediente. Voltou para casa mais cansado do que no dia anterior, e assim passou a semana: Quanto mais passavam-se os dias da semana, mais cansado ele ficava. Naru só começaria a trabalhar com Keitarô na segunda feira. Já é de se imaginar que quando chegara sexta-feira à noite, Keitarô parecia uma múmia indo para casa. Aquela semana fora extremamente estressante. Sexta feira ele dormiu às 8 horas da noite, quando chegara em casa, e acordou às 2 da tarde do sábado. Acordou muito melhor, se sentia bem, tudo o que não havia dormido na semana anterior, ele conseguira dormir em uma só noite. Estava se sentindo melhor do que nunca.

'Hahahahaha! Estou saindo no lucro! Já estou pronto para outra semana de trabalho sendo que ainda tenho um fim de semana inteiro! Que ótimo, vou sair nessa noite! Mas para onde?'

Vira então ele um cartão que jazia sobre a mesa, nele estava escrito:

Silêncio do Burburinho 

_O remédio para curar os males do cotidiano_

_A maior casa noturna de Tóquio._

_Aberto todos os dias da semana._

'Oh, sim, as coisas realmente acontecem de acordo com o destino! Silêncio do Burburinho, é para lá que eu vou!' Disse ele, andando em direção ao banheiro, ainda estava de pijamas, iria tomar um banho, passar perfume, escovar os dentes pegar a chave do carro e sair, e assim o fez.

Já descansado, seu corpo outra vez o obedecia. Fazia o que queria fazer, aproveitava o fim de semana da maneira mais precisa e prazerosa.

Chegara então na casa noturna, desta vez estava sozinho, mas o "Silêncio do Burburinho" era generoso em demasia, até os menos prováveis conseguiam atingir seus objetivos.

Na entrada, enormes seguranças vestiam ternos pretos e camisas sociais brancas. Keitarô fora então revistado, nada fora detectado de estranho em seus bolsos.

Passara então pela recepção onde recebera um pequeno cartão onde marcavam digitalmente o que fora consumido, para depois ser pago com a consumação. Passara então em frente ao cartaz que marcara sua mente por tanto tempo... E finalmente entrou. Estava então naquele local julgado por uns sagrado e por outros promíscuo: o local onde sua vida amorosa pode mudar totalmente em uma noite. O "Silêncio no Burburinho".

'Vejo que está cheio mais uma vez... Como de costume... Não dá para acreditar... Como pode esse lugar nunca ficar vazio? Nunca vi alguém tão bem-sucedido como o Sr. Seta... Imagino que todo esse sucesso do qual ele goza hoje em dia seja devido ao fato de ele ser tão humilde e simples...' Keitarô pensava enquanto via todas aquelas pessoas se beijando sob os olhos dos seguranças e dos invejosos... Tanta gente bebendo diferentes tipos de bebidas: alcoólicas e não alcoólicas... Promiscuidade para alguns, descontração para outros. Até porque, o que seria do ser humano sem os pecados que ele comete? A vida não teria graça se tudo fosse rosas, tudo fosse certo. Às vezes, algo tem de ser ou dar errado para que nós aproveitemos ou aprendamos com o que aconteceu. Todo o pecado é tentador.

E assim Keitarô continuou andando até chegar em uma mesa vazia. Lá ele sentou e permaneceu pensativo e quieto por alguns minutos.

Estava de olhos abertos, mas não via o que se passava a sua frente: estava preocupado demais com seus pensamentos para dar atenção ao que acontecia fora de seu corpo.

Pensava em como a vida existia fora daquela mesmice do CJIT, como enquanto alguns trabalham e dão seu suor pelo desenvolvimento de uma irmandade, sociedade ou empresa, outros já são tão endinheirados que podem aproveitar a vida sem dever algum.

Estava de olhos parados, olhando para um único ponto enquanto pensava e em seus pensamentos viajava.

Sua concentração teve seu final quando duas garotas vieram lhe inquirir algo. Uma delas tinha cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pele pálida como a neve, vestia roupas comuns de serem encontradas numa casa noturna: brancas, para que chamassem atenção em contraste com a luz negra, e curtas, para que qualquer homem que visse o branco que fosforescia ao reflexo da luz negra, visse também seu corpo desejado por tantos dos mesmos e invejado por tantas mulheres.

A outra era uma loura de olhos cor-de-mel. Suas vestes seguiam o mesmo estilo da primeira já descrita.

'O que vejo aqui?' A morena disse, em tom de exaltação. 'Um homem sozinho...'

'É verdade, Natasha... Coisa diferente de se ver aqui!' Concordou a loura.

Keitarô então acordou de seu "transe" e se deu conta das garotas que se encontravam a sua frente.

'Oh, me desculpem, estava pensando numas coisas e não percebi que estavam aí.'

'Não se preocupe. Está sozinho mesmo?'

'Sim, vim aqui só pra arejar a cabeça depois de um dia de trabalho estressante...'

'É o que todos fazem... Bom, aqui estão os nossos telefones... Liga qualquer dia pra a gente marcar de fazer alguma coisa legal.' Natasha disse, entregando dois cartões de apresentação para Keitarô.

'Certo, eu ligo.'

'Você parece ser interessante. Não queria perder a chance de conhecer um cara assim só por que temos de ir embora agora.'

'Muito obrigado. Pois é... Temos que agarrar as oportunidades como se elas fossem únicas... Às vezes elas realmente são.'

'Sim.' Natasha parou de falar por um instante, deu uma piscadela insinuante em direção a Keitarô e continuou dizendo: 'É o que estamos fazendo. Até mais!'

'Até mais!' Keitarô respondeu e as garotas saíram da casa noturna.

Keitarô ficou então observando o que acontecia no local, o tipo de gente que lá ia em pleno meio de semana quando de repente viu uma garota sozinha e pensativa numa mesa. Primeiramente olhou seus cabelos cor castanha. Logo após, olhou seu belo corpo, finalizando, olhou seus olhos cor-de-mel e notou que conhecia a tal garota. Se aproximou mais um pouco e então disse:

'Srta. Narusegawa?'

E a garota olhou em sua direção dizendo:

'Como você sabe o meu no...' A garota interrompeu sua própria fala quando vira que estava falando com Keitarô. 'Oh, Sr. Urashima! O senhor por aqui?'

'Eu que me surpreendo! Que coincidência!'

'Ah... Depende... Eu não diria que é uma coincidência... Posto que estamos na maior casa noturna de Tóquio... Todo mundo vem pra cá...'

'É... Você tem razão. Mas nós estamos fora do ambiente de trabalho, por favor, me chame de Keitarô.'

'Certo, mas foi o senh... digo... você que começou com esses pronomes de tratamento!'

'É, novamente você está certa! Bem, mas é muito interessante encontrar meus empregados fora do ambiente de trabalho, adoro quando isso acontece!'

'Por que você acha isso?'

'Ah, na CJIT, como em qualquer outra empresa, eles andam com semblantes sérios durante o dia inteiro... É tão bom vê-los como realmente são...'

'Isso é interessante.'

'Gostaria de saber... O que você faz aqui? A imagem que tenho de você é a de uma garota que não sai para lugares como esse... Só fica em casa estudando e aproveitando as coisas mais simples da vida, tais como ficar em casa assistindo televisão ou ouvir uma música de seu gosto...'

'Ah, para que eu me contentaria com coisas simples se posso ter coisas grandiosas? Eu estudo muito quando estou em casa... Mas não é por isso que eu deixo a minha vida social de lado!'

'É, vendo pelo seu currículo, eu pensei que você realmente não saísse...'

'Ah, tudo aquilo eu consegui equilibrando a minha vida entre os estudos e o lazer... É tão simples fazer isso... Não entendo por que são tão poucos os que o fazem...'

'Não é tão simples como parece... Bem... Mas como você está se sentindo? Vai começar a trabalhar na próxima segunda-feira!'

'Sim, estou muito feliz! Vou conseguir experiência para o meu currículo!'

'Pois é! Isso é muito importante... E trabalhando na CJIT você pode garantir o futuro como uma grande jornalista. Eu só precisaria da permissão do meu chefe para te subir de cargo... Mas imagino que, até mesmo pela ética, não é certo que eu faça isso tão cedo... É que eu fico até meio encabulado por causa do seu currículo, ele é tão bom, que ao invés de ser uma secretária, você deveria ser uma executiva que ganhasse ao menos 3000 dólares (10000 reais) por mês...'

'Eu sei, mas como já disse, quero começar do início... Não tenho experiência o suficiente para ocupar um cargo tão bom.'

'Sim, eu fico muito feliz de ter uma secretária tão culta e estudada. Você tem todos os atributos para ser uma grande jornalista. Um dia ainda será.'

'Muito obrigada! É o que eu espero! Bem, Sr. Urashi... Digo... Keitarô, preciso ir para casa agora... Só vim aqui para esfriar a cabeça um pouco. Estou descansando o máximo possível nesse fim de semana para estar ótima na segunda-feira no meu primeiro dia!'

'Certo! Foi um prazer encontra-la aqui!'

'O prazer foi todo meu!'

'Até segunda-feira!'

'Até segunda-feira!' Eles se despediram e Naru saiu da casa noturna.

'Naru Narusegawa... Realmente ela é muito bonita... Meu chefe tem razão... Mas meu profissionalismo fica sobre qualquer coisa... Eu nunca contrataria uma empregada somente por causa de sua beleza.' Keitarô pensou.

Depois daquele dia, ele deitou-se na cama numa hora não tão tardia e adormeceu.


	5. A borboleta voadora

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Por: Simbiot

Definição: AU, OOC

Capítulo cinco: A Borboleta Voadora

Keitarô havia dormido cedo na última noite, logo após chegar em casa depois de um estranho encontro que para uns poderia ser uma coincidência e para outros não, já que o local era tão propício a encontros coincidentes. Local este, o "Silêncio do Burburinho".

Pensava ele que não tinha compromissos, então não ativara o despertador. Esquecera-se de "Flying Butterfly" ("Borboleta Voadora", em português), a tal garota com quem ele marcara encontrar-se em frente da Torre de Tóquio. Acordara por conta própria. Ficou se mexendo na cama como se a sua posição atual o incomodasse. Até a hora que desistiu de tentar dormir novamente e levantou-se. Não estava com sono, havia dormido bem. Já na cozinha, fazendo seu café da manhã, olhou para o pequeno calendário pendurado na parede. Era domingo.

'Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de ter algum compromisso do qual não me lembro agendado para hoje?...' Ele se perguntava. 'Que compromisso é tão importante para ser marcado num domingo, dia em que até Deus descansou?' Obviamente, não teve resposta.

São os mais sábios os que falam com o próprio ego. Mesmo sem resposta, era prazeroso para ele falar sozinho, assim ele expunha as suas idéias, mesmo que para somente o vento ouvir.

De repente, enquanto ele comia sua refeição matutina, uma borboleta azul e rosa entrou pela janela da cozinha, voando e pousou na mesa.

'Olha só... Uma borboleta... É linda... Mas não tenho que me preocupar com isso agora... Tenho que pensar no meu suposto compromisso esquecido.'

Ligara a televisão. No canal em que ela estava, havia um jornal matinal. A notícia corrente era a seguinte:

'Ontem, houve um ataque de borboletas em Nagoya. Os biólogos dizem que isso acontece devido ao fato de estarmos muito próximos ao início da primavera. Borboletas de todas as cores que já há tanto tempo não eram vistas com tanta freqüência nas áreas urbanas do nosso país estão aparecendo em massa nessa próspera primavera!'

'Ué... Nagoya? Mas estamos em Tóquio e essa borboleta entrou aqui... Deve ser só coincidência...'

Trocou ele então de canal. Neste, havia um programa infantil.

'_Olá, Dona Borboletinha! Posso entrar na sua casinha?'_

'Nossa... Tem borboleta em tudo o quanto é lado mesmo heim...'

Mudou novamente de canal. Neste outro, passava um programa qualquer de luta livre.

'_Senhoras e senhores, apresentemos então o nosso desafiante: Borboleta Silvestre!'_

Já cansado, ele desligou a televisão.

Pensou então durante alguns momentos... E finalmente lhe caiu a ficha.

'Ai meu Deus! Flying Butterfly! Borboleta Voadora! Eu marquei com ela hoje! Tenho que sair correndo!' Ele gritou exaltado e correu para o banheiro, para tomar um banho. Lavou-se em cinco minutos, enrolou-se na toalha como se houvesse mais alguém naquele apartamento de que ele pudesse se envergonhar e fora diretamente ao quarto. Entrou no closet e se trocou.

Como já é de costume, Keitarô estava atrasado para o encontro. Desarrumava seu closet, gravatas, ternos e calças voavam por alguns instantes naquele pequeno espaço, levados pelo impulso rápido e não-pensado que Keitarô aplicava nos mesmos, até que chegassem ao chão e lá se acomodassem.

Keitarô procurava uma roupa condizente com a ocasião e demorou nada mais nada menos do que sete minutos para acha-la.

Finalmente após se arrumar, ele correu para a garagem do prédio e entrou rapidamente no carro.

Pelas ruas de Tóquio o carro corria como se desgovernado, pessoas o xingavam nas ruas devido às muitas ultrapassagens que fazia e aos semáforos fechados os quais ele desrespeitava, somente para chegar na Torre de Tóquio as duas horas daquele domingo, como era o combinado. Finalmente após todos os xingamentos, e desrespeitos ao trânsito, finalmente Keitarô chegou a Torre de Tóquio.

Parou o carro na frente da Torre, estava vestindo as habituais vestes caras. Parou na frente de uma das pilastras que sustentavam a torre e lá esperou a garota por pouco menos de dez minutos.

Estava ansioso, suando frio. Aquele pequeno espaço de tempo correspondente a menos de dez minutos parecia uma eternidade, era como se Cronos o odiasse.

Finalmente a garota chegou. Vestia roupas azuis e uma boina francesa.

'Imagino que você seja o "Solteiro Solitário", não é?'

'Isso mesmo! Então você deve ser a "Flying Butterfly!"'

'Em carne e osso! Então é você o ricaço que trabalha na CJIT e ganha uma bolada por mês!'

'E... E... Eu? Não exatamente! Como você disse, eu trabalho sim na CJIT. Bom, você fala que eu "ganho uma bolada" como se eu fosse o homem mais rico do mundo! Não, eu só ganho o que eu mereço ganhar devido a tantos anos nos quais eu tanto estudei.'

'É o que vocês, ricos, sempre falam!' Flying Butterfly disse, não dando a mínima importância para sua própria imagem e a que passaria para o homem que acabara de conhecer.

'Bom, depende do ponto de vista... Mas você queria uma prova, e aqui está ela.' Disse Keitarô, mostrando a carteira de identificação da CJIT com seu nome inteiro entre outros dados.

'É realmente, não tem como negar: aqui está o seu nome e a sua foto, Keitarô, você trabalha lá e vejo que só tem vinte e um anos mesmo... É tão novinho! Tem a minha idade e já tem um cargo tão alto!'

'Pois é... Mas a vida é assim mesmo! Algumas pessoas têm sorte.' Keitarô disse, parou por um momento, ficou pensativo e voltou a dizer 'Se bem que no meu caso não foi sorte... Nunca conheci alguém que tenha estudado tanto quanto eu.'

'É, na verdade isso é o que faz de você o que é hoje em dia. Foi privilegiado.'

'É verdade, disso eu não posso me queixar... Mas bem... Você já sabe o meu nome, mas eu ainda não sei o seu...'

'O meu nome é Mitsune Konno, mas pode me chamar de Kitsune!'

'Certo... Kitsune, gostaria de fazer alguma coisa?' Keitarô convidou.

'Você escolhe!'

'Tudo bem... Vamos no cinema... Depois a gente pode dar uma volta no shopping, o que você acha?'

'Certo... E depois do shopping... O que você acha de ir a minha casa?' A garota falou, com um ar chamativo e com uma pitada de pimenta. Keitarô percebeu a tal segunda intenção mas preferiu não mostrar nenhuma manifestação à cantada. Somente concordou.

Aquele era realmente um dia cheio de programas. Cinema, shopping e fazer "Deus sabe o que" na casa da tal garçonete.

Foram então ao cinema, este, era localizado dentro do shopping. Keitarô tinha ainda pouca experiência com mulheres, mas já sabia que o melhor filme para assistirem seria um de romance. E assim o fez.

A sala de cinema era como outra qualquer. Paredes em cor vinho, lustres com lâmpadas amarelas e fracas somente para que haja iluminação antes do filme começar, poltronas reclináveis com porta-copos, a tela era enorme.

Entraram eles na sala e se sentaram na sétima fileira.

'Que ótimo! Adoro romance! É bem melhor do que esses filmes onde um monte de gente morre!'

'Sim, é verdade.' Keitarô concordou, apreciando os gracejos da garota.

As luzes se apagaram e finalmente o filme começou. Era aquele um filme romântico como outro qualquer. Desses que os homens geralmente vão de maneira obrigatória, pois as garotas sempre escolhem este tipo de filme para assistir. Geralmente quando isso acontece, os homens não dão a mínima atenção ao filme e às vezes, eu repito: somente às vezes conseguem resultados em seus romances momentâneos. Quando conseguem resultados, tais resultados logo somem, pois quando o casal sai da sala de cinema a garota começa a comentar sobre o filme e percebe que o homem não prestou atenção alguma, logo elas desistem.

Mas Keitarô era diferente. Era promíscuo, leviano, mas culto. Por isso, prestou atenção no filme.

No fim do filme, como já era de se esperar, o personagem principal beija a garota. Quando isso aconteceu, Keitarô beijou Kitsune.

Os dois sabiam que aquele beijo era somente um carinho, um ato momentâneo. Keitarô só ficava com as garotas se ele tivesse a total certeza de que a garota sabe que aquela seria uma relação finita, que acabaria provavelmente no mesmo dia ou no próximo.

Saindo do cinema, como já era previsto, Kitsune começou a conversar sobre o filme. Qualquer outro homem não se daria tão bem em tal circunstância, mas Keitarô conversou normalmente, mostrando total entendimento e ter prestado total atenção.

Passeando pelo shopping, Keitarô se deu conta de outro erro terrível que cometera. Ele deveria saber que um dos piores lugares a se ir com uma garota era o shopping. Kitsune parou em cada loja de calçados e roupas que ela via pela frente, e ficava no mínimo meia hora em cada.

'_Deus inventou a mulher para o homem e o shopping center para a mulher... O cara da TV estava certo...' _Pensava Keitarô, sobre um programa de televisão que havia visto no dia anterior, uma entrevista com um homem totalmente machista em um late show.

Kitsune não saia de uma loja de jeito nenhum. Keitarô já estava perdendo a paciência.

'Kitsune...' Disse Keitarô, já desanimado 'Qual é a sua dúvida quanto a essas roupas?'

'É que eu não sei se eu levo a calça jeans com rendas ou a desbotada, a camiseta simples ou com babadinhos, o tênis verde ou azul, os óculos escuros com haste preta ou marrom...'

Saíram de lá naquele momento, pois Keitarô tomara a sábia, mas dolorosa e sacrificante decisão de comprar todas as roupas para a garota logo de uma vez. Gastou o equivalente a 1200 reais só naquele dia em roupas, posto que a loja não era como outra qualquer, mas uma extremamente cara. Por isso que Kitsune estava tão em dúvida sobre qual roupa levar. Todo o dinheiro que ela tinha só dava para comprar uma daquelas tantas que se penduravam nos cabides ou jaziam dobradas nas prateleiras.

'O que não se faz pela imagem... Já imaginou se todas as garotas que eu saio decidissem ir ao shopping? Eu iria a falência.' Continuava pensando Keitarô.

'Obrigada pelos presentes Keitarô!' Disse Kitsune, com um sorriso que ocupava os dois extremos do rosto. Sua felicidade era mais do que aparente, era óbvia.

'Vou começar a sair mais com esses caras da alta!' Pensava Kitsune numa atitude no mínimo interesseira.

'Bem... Vamos então?' Keitarô sugeriu.

'Certo... Vamos para a minha casa, certo?'

'Sim, vamos.' Keitarô concordou com Kitsune.

Keitarô pagou o estacionamento e saíram do shopping. Foram para a casa de Kitsune. Lá, diferentemente de sua última parceira íntima, ela não fez rodeios, foi direta e clara em seu desejo.

'Vamos transar?'

Essa era uma qualidade de Kitsune. Ela dizia o que pensava sem se demorar. Com isso geralmente conseguia o que queria.

Keitarô obviamente ficou surpreso com a tal sugestão, mas não é tolo e aceitou. Assim passaram os dois desde o princípio até o fim da noite. Keitarô só saiu da casa da tal garota ás seis da manhã do dia seguinte.

Leitores, desculpem-me pela demora. É que estou escrevendo uma fiction ao mesmo tempo. Mas logo sairá o capítulo seis!

Simbiot


	6. 14 de Fevereiro

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Por: Simbiot

Disclaimer: As elegias de Duino foram escritas e pertencem a Ranier Maria Rilke, e não a mim.

Capítulo seis: 14 de Fevereiro

A tristeza de Keitarô era visível. O fim de semana havia acabado e ele teria que voltar para o CJIT, para trabalhar, dizia ele, como um camelo durante mais cinco dias, sem parar.

Por essa e outras razões que ele achava totalmente justo o salário que recebia. Coordenar um grupo de jornalistas não era fácil, ele tinha toda a responsabilidade sobre a matéria que fora mal-escrita, a ilustração que fora editada no lugar errado da página, o índice que não condizia com o número real de páginas... Levava a culpa pelos erros de doze pessoas que constituíam o seu núcleo, por isso, sempre gostava de revisar cada matéria antes de ser lançada no jornal, o que não evitava as broncas que levava de seu chefe, posto que tinha menos de um dia para ler a edição inteira que sairia nas bancas de jornal no dia seguinte, coisa impossível de se fazer para um ser humano normal.

Entrou pela garagem com seu carro na CJIT, estacionou em sua vaga particular e subiu o elevador.

Ficou muito surpreso quando encontrou Narusegawa no elevador, haviam chegado na mesma hora.

'Srta. Narusegawa! Vejo que chegamos na mesma hora hoje!' Keitarô disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

'Sim... Me desculpe Sr. Urashima... Eu fiz de tudo para não me atrasar... Meu despertador quebrou... Eu...'

'Não se preocupe, isso acontece com qualquer um... Na verdade, eu também cheguei aqui meio desanimado... Mas agora que estou te vendo... É estranho... Mas não sinto mais desânimo...'

'Oh, Sr. Urashima... Não tenho o que dizer, eu...' Narusegawa disse, confusa devido ao que ela entendeu como uma cantada mal intencionada do chefe. Havia um fato no mínimo inesperado, quando dizia isso, Narusegawa tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

'Não, me desculpe, não me entenda mal... Acho que me expressei erroneamente... Quero dizer que quando eu vejo que não sou o único que tem que trabalhar nesta segunda feira, fico muito menos desanimado... Quando vejo que não sou o único pobre coitado que tem de fazer este trabalho! Desculpe a minha má forma de me expressar...' Disse Keitarô, agora tentando se explicar com uma certa dificuldade, explicação essa que parecia não convencer a secretária.

'Ah, claro, entendo...' Narusegawa disse, fechando o sorriso que antes havia dado, percebendo a ilusão que havia tido.

O elevador chegou no andar no qual ficava o escritório de Keitarô e sua recepção, onde ficava Narusegawa.

Cada um então foi para o seu posto. Keitarô começou então a revisar alguns textos que iriam para o jornal do dia seguinte quando olhou de relance para um calendário que se fixava na parede. Era o dia 14 de Fevereiro. Um dos dias mais tradicionais no Japão, e Keitarô em sua rotina trabalhosa nem mesmo havia se dado conta disso. Era o Valentine's Day, o Dia dos Namorados na maior parte do mundo.

No Japão, é costume das garotas darem chocolates feitos por elas mesmas para os seus amados no Dia dos Namorados. Alguns dias depois, é comemorado também o White Day, quando os garotos retribuem os chocolates com marshmellows, também feitos por eles mesmos, caso recebessem chocolates da garota que gostam no Dia dos Namorados.

Keitarô começou a se lembrar de como odiava o dia 14 de Fevereiro quando colegial. Lembrou que naquele dia, todas as garotas do colégio traziam chocolates e davam para os alunos mais populares, dentre os quais, Keitarô obviamente não estava. Quando estava no colégio, aquele era o dia marcado de seu encontro com o sofrimento, em ver que somente ele e seu amigo Akio ficavam no canto da sala vendo todos aqueles chocolates sendo distribuídos por ente os "caras bons" do colégio.

De repente, Keitarô ouviu batidas na porta.

'Pode entrar.' Ele disse.

Era Narusegawa.

'Sr. Urashima, eu queria te dar uma coisa...' Ela disse.

'Claro, Srta. Narusegawa po...' Keitarô estava terminando sua sentença quando o telefone tocou.

Ele atendeu, ligando o viva-voz. Sempre que havia alguém em sua sala e o telefone tocava, Keitarô o atendia em viva-voz, pois dizia que sua vida era um livro aberto, não gostava de guardar segredos.

'Sr. Keitarô, o carteiro deixou aqui na recepção uma sacola enorme cheia de chocolates endereçada ao senhor, podemos mandar um empregado mandar até o seu escritório?'

'Sim, podem mandar sim, muito obrigado.' Disse Keitarô, e desligou o telefone. 'Srta. Narusegawa, o que você queria me dar?' Ele perguntou.

'Ah, nada não! Não se preocupa. Mas... mas qualquer coisa me chama!' Naru disse, novamente confusa e saiu do escritório de Keitarô. Foi então para a recepção e tirou o pequeno chocolate do bolso. 'Que droga... O Sr. Urashima nem vai olhar pro meu chocolate direito! Vai receber uma sacola enorme cheia deles! É melhor eu esquecer isso!'

Logo chegou na recepção a sacola cheia de chocolates. Realmente era uma sacola muito grande, havia mais ou menos uns vinte chocolates, desde caixas até estatuetas. Dos preços mais módicos aos mais caros.

Narusegawa viu todos aqueles chocolates, alguns que deveriam ter custado mais do que seu próprio salário e realmente tentou esquecer de sua tentativa frustrada.

O chocolate que Naru estava querendo dar para Keitarô era realmente gracioso. Era pequeno, mas o que ela não percebia é que era estiloso. Simples, mas ao mesmo tempo estiloso. E quem disse que o que é simples não é merecimento de valor, e às vezes mais valor do que o que é complexo?

Além disso, se o bom é o início do terrível (1ª Elegia de Duino, por Ranier Maria Rilke), o simples é o início do complexo.

Narusegawa ligou o ramal de Keitarô e disse:

'Sr. Urashima, a sacola com chocolates acabou de chegar aqui na recepção, posso levar até o senhor?'

'Pode sim, Srta. Narusegawa, obrigado.' Keitarô respondeu.

Narusegawa levou então os chocolates para Keitarô, que tomou um susto ao ver o tamanho da sacola. Começou então a ver os nomes das mulheres que lhe estavam dando os chocolates.

Eram todas do antigo colegial. Novamente aquele gosto delicioso da vingança lhe ferveu no sangue.

'Não vou responder a nenhum.' Keitarô disse, quando Narusegawa ainda estava na sala.

'O senhor não gosta do Dia dos Namorados, Sr. Keitarô?'

'Ah, quando eu estava no colégio, eu não recebia chocolates por que era "nerd"... Todos estes chocolates foram mandados pelas garotas do colégio, que eu reencontrei há um mês atrás... Mas elas estão todas interessadas em mim só por que eu tenho este emprego e o meu salário aqui na CJIT... Mulheres assim não valem a pena. Nunca recebi um chocolate de uma garota que realmente gostasse de mim pelo que sou.'

'Nossa, mas a imagem que tenho do senhor, se me permite dizer, é a de um homem que não se preocupa tanto com a imagem que carrega, mas na diversão que vive...'

'E não está errada. Mas diversão é uma coisa, relacionamento sério é outra... Eu gosto de sair, me divertir, tive alguns casos sim... E pouco me importa se estavam interessadas no meu dinheiro ou não, eu as larguei no mesmo dia, e com elas só tenho amizade. Não vão conseguir nada de mim além de mera amizade.'

'Então o senhor considera a possibilidade de ter um relacionamento sério?'

'Claro! Só não achei a garota ainda! Se um dia eu encontrar uma garota que valha a pena, com certeza eu me caso com ela!'

'O senhor... Tem certeza do que me disse no elevador hoje?'

'Bem... Eu...' Keitarô iria terminar a sentença quando o telefone tocou novamente. Desta vez era seu chefe. Keitarô atendeu o telefone novamente em viva-voz.

'Keitarô, um dos jornalistas do meu núcleo ficou doente e não pôde vir hoje, por favor, ocupe o lugar dele e vá fazer uma matéria para mim.'

'Nossa, mas assim, tão de repente?' Keitarô perguntou, até mesmo assustado com o súbito pedido.

'Sim, precisamos desta matéria para uma edição do jornal que sairá amanhã nas bancas!'

'Mas que matéria seria essa? Quem é esse jornalista?'

'Ele é um crítico. Você irá fazer uma crítica no lugar dele hoje.'

'E qual seria o lugar que irei criticar?'

'Você e uma acompanhante irão hoje à noite, a trabalho, para uma boate muito movimentada aqui em Tóquio, não sei se já ouviu falar. Se chama... Se chama "Silêncio do Burburinho"!'

'Ah, o "Silêncio do Burburinho"! Sim, já conheço. Não se preocupe seria um prazer fazer esta crítica para o senhor. O senhor disse que eu posso levar uma acompanhante?'

'Sim, afinal, queremos saber como eles tratam ambos os sexos! Olha a mão na roda que eu estou te dando, heim, Keitarô!'

'S... Sim, chefe... Então está feito, irei fazer esta matéria sim.'

'Muito obrigado, receberá pelo extra!'

'Certo! Muito obrigado.' Keitarô disse e desligou o telefone.

'Srta. Narusegawa, considere-se minha acompanhante! Hoje, vamos ao "Silêncio do Burburinho"!'

'Muito... Muito obrigada Sr. Keitarô! Será um prazer!' Narusegawa aceitou o convite, infinitamente contente.

Narusegawa saiu do escritório do Keitarô e sentou-se em frente a sua mesa, na recepção, realizada. Aquele era um dos dias mais maravilhosos que sua vida amorosa já havia tido.

A última gota de esperança que estava fadada a se esgotar e secar, desobedeceu o fado e se espalhou, formando um caudaloso rio.

'_Vou dar o chocolate para Keitarô hoje a noite, o lugar onde vamos é bem mais romântico do que aqui.' _Pensou Narusegawa, e realmente com razão. O "Silêncio do Burburinho, alvo dos casais apaixonadamente enlaçados, desesperadamente apaixonados, e por que não, amorosamente desesperados.

Apaixonadamente enlaçados, pois neste estado, só falta um pequeno toque para que um beijo seja dado e um compromisso selado. O toque citado é a tal casa noturna.

Desesperadamente apaixonados, pois neste estado, o beijo já foi dado e o compromisso já foi selado, só lhes restam curtir um o outro. O "Silêncio do Burburinho" é o lugar perfeito para esse tipo de casal.

E por fim, e por que não dizer, amorosamente desesperados, pois neste caso, a relação já está nas beiras de um precipício, onde a esperança já é falha, neste caso, somente o "Silêncio do Burburinho" para reatar tais laços já tão frouxos.

Por isso, aquela era a maior de todas as casas noturnas de Tóquio, por que usava argumentos como estes aqui citados, para fazer seu próprio marketing. E a melhor de todas as propagandas, é que tudo o que dizem é verdade. O "Silêncio do Burburinho" era um lugar invejável por qualquer outro japonês que não viva naquela grande cidade e não tenha a oportunidade de ir naquela casa todas noites de sábado.

O dia continuou e o trabalho que Keitarô teve foi totalmente normal. O que seria diferente mesmo aconteceria à noite. Keitarô estava já muito ansioso, não pela oportunidade de ir na discoteca mais badalada de Tóquio de graça com uma acompanhante, pois para um homem de seus tostões, não seria problema algum pagar a conta da tal noite. Mas pela ótima desculpa que seu chefe lhe arranjou para convidar Narusegawa para o tal passeio.

Finalmente, o horário de trabalho normal de Keitarô já havia se cumprido. Agora ele iria fazer o que tanto esperara o dia inteiro: cumprir seu extra.

Já estava vestindo seu paletó e pegando a sua mala quando o telefone tocou. Era seu chefe novamente.

'Alô, Keitarô?'

'Sim, chefe.'

'Agora que sua carga horária já acabou, antes de você ir para aquela casa noturna, eu gostaria de te perguntar... Só por curiosidade... Quem você vai levar como sua acompanhante? Eu a conheço?' Perguntou o chefe, com seu linguajar descontraído e seus tons exagerados de sempre.

'Sim, senhor, vou levar comigo a Srta. Narusegawa.'

'Ah! Não falei que você a contratou com interesses amorosos!' O chefe disse, brincando com o funcionário.

'Bom, na verdade a contratação dela foi justa, mas de qualquer forma, agora vejo que poderei tirar algum proveito sobre a mesma.'

'Sim, você gostou do fato de eu ter te colocado no lugar daquele crítico? Eu fiz isso pensando exatamente na sua vida amorosa! Você sabe que você é o meu melhor funcionário!'

'Muito obrigado chefe! Na verdade eu gostei muito sim. Na verdade eu já estava pensando em algum pretexto para convidar a Srta. Narusegawa para sair!'

'Bom, aproveite a noite! E... Eu imagino que depois de tanto tempo trabalhando, você deva estar suado e mal-cheiroso. Diga a sua acompanhante que eu, o seu chefe, estou mandando vocês dois irem para as suas respectivas casas se arrumarem antes de irem à casa noturna. Na verdade isso é mais para o seu bem mesmo... Para você ficar elegante para ela, mas use como desculpa o fato de que vocês têm de estar apresentáveis para os gerentes e donos da casa.'

'Sim, muito obrigado, chefe! Te devo essa.'

'Certo! Amanhã quero saber com detalhes o que aconteceu!'

'Depois do que o senhor tem feito por mim, eu conto sim.'

'Então até amanhã!'

'Até amanhã, e muito obrigado!' Keitarô disse, desligando o telefone.

Saiu então da sala e disse para Narusegawa:

'Srta. Narusegawa, meu chefe acabou de ligar e falou para que nós fôssemos para as nossas casas e nos arrumássemos para esta noite, para que estejamos apresentáveis para os gerentes e donos do lugar.'

'Certo!'

'Eu te deixo em casa e em uma hora eu volto para te pegar.'

'Sim, Sr. Urashima! Estarei te esperando!'

'Ah, e me chame de Keitarô.'

'S... Sim... K... Keitarô.' Narusegawa chegou a ficar incrédula com a intimidade que lhe havia sido dada. Intimidade é sinal de um amor crescente.

Como havia sido combinado, Keitarô deixou Narusegawa em casa e foi para o seu apartamento.

Tomou seu banho mais bem-tomado, vestiu sua melhor camisa, sua mais bela calça, sua mais linda gravata, usou de seu mais caro perfume francês. Escovou seus dentes cinco vezes só para ter certeza que seu hálito estava impecável. Aquela noite havia de ser, por autoridade, mais do que perfeita, divina.

Saiu de seu prédio pela garagem, com seu carro, que já era perfeito por natureza, de tão belo que era, e tão caro que havia sido.

Chegando na casa de Narusegawa, ele pensava em como sua vida havia mudado desde o Ano Novo. Quando chegou em frente a casa de Narusegawa, estacionou o carro numa vaga qualquer que se encontrava vazia na rua, saiu do seu carro com cabeça alta e olhos para o horizonte e tocou a campainha da casa. Aquela era uma casa característica de uma pessoa de renda média, nada diferente de qualquer uma que se vê por aí, não importando onde se vive.

A porta se abriu. Narusegawa já estava pronta. Estava com roupas também consideravelmente luxuosas, não tão caras, devido à sua renda mensal, mas mais caras do que as outras que se encontravam em seu armário.

'Você está lind... Digo... Muito elegante.' Disse Keitarô, tentando não mostrar a paixão que começara a sentir de um tempo até o presente momento.

'O Senhor... Digo... Você... Também.'

'Queira entrar no carro, vamos ao local em que a crítica será feita.' Keitarô disse. No banco de trás, estavam sua mala e seu bloco de anotações, afinal de contas, por mais que aquilo não parecesse, era parte de um trabalho.

Chegaram então ao "Silêncio do Burburinho". Os manobristas abriram as portas do carro para ambos.

'O senhor é o crítico que viria hoje, não é?' Disse o manobrista a Keitarô.

'Sim. Sou eu mesmo: Keitarô Urashima.'

'Senhor, seja bem vindo ao "Silêncio do Burburinho", esteja certo que nunca mais se esquecerá deste lugar.'

'Você tem razão. Eu não consegui esquece-lo até hoje.'

'Por aqui, senhor.' Indicou o manobrista a entrada.

Keitarô entrou de braços dados com Narusegawa, estavam sendo recebidos como reis. Essa é a rotineira vida de um crítico, de arte, gastronômico, de cinema, ou seja qual for.

'Olhe só... Da última vez que vim não tinha visto esta frase aí embaixo da fachada...' Dizia Narusegawa, vendo o escrito: "Silêncio do Burburinho – O remédio para curar os males do cotidiano".

'É, este lugar é assim mesmo... Você tem que notar cada detalhe... E sempre que volta, tem algo que você não havia notado. Eu vi esta placa na primeira vez que vim... Ela vem de uma longa estória.'

'Você a conhece?'

'Sim... Um amigo meu me contou. Qualquer dia eu te conto.'

Entre as cinco pistas de dança que ocupavam os cinco andares do casarão a do último andar tinha um quê de especial. Nela, só tocavam músicas lentas, era um ambiente muito mais suave do que os outros quatro andares que o precediam. Haviam muitas mesinhas de dois lugares. Aquela pista havia sido feita somente para os casais apaixonados. E foi lá que Keitarô e Narusegawa foram acomodados.

Ficaram conversando sobre a estrutura do local e a comida que lá era servida. De repente, um homem tocou as costas de Keitarô, dizendo:

'Olá, meu amigo. É muito bom recebe-lo aqui.' Keitarô se virou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do homem. Era Seta. 'Sejam bem vindos ao "Silêncio do Burburinho"!'

'Muito obrigado, Seta. Já havia um tempo que não te via!' Keitarô disse, entusiasmado com a presença do amigo.

'Sim, é verdade! E quem é esta? É a sua namorada?' Perguntou Seta, curioso.

'N... Não... Essa... Essa é a minha secretária, Naru Narusegawa.' Keitarô disse, um pouco encabulado pelo engano.

'Srta. Narusegawa, é um prazer tê-la conosco aqui, no "Silêncio do Burburinho".'

'O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Seta.'

'Quem diria que nos encontraríamos nestas circunstâncias, não é verdade, Keitarô?' Exclamou Seta.

'É verdade. Hoje, estou aqui não como cliente, mas como crítico.'

'Então eu peço: Se tiver que falar mal, fale mesmo! Diga a sua opinião mais sincera!'

'Não se preocupe! Meu profissionalismo irá sobre qualquer outro requisito.'

'É exatamente o que desejo. E qualquer hora, vamos marcar de nos encontrar, temos muito o que conversar! Vejo que a sua vida mudou um tanto desde que veio aqui primeira vez, com nosso amigo, Akio.'

'Sim, é verdade. Nesta semana eu te ligo, assim marcamos uma boa conversa.'

'Certo, aproveite o máximo esta noite.'

'Sim. Muito obrigado, Seta.'

'Eu é que agradeço.' Disse Seta, se retirando.

Os garçons tratavam Keitarô da melhor maneira possível, tudo estava perfeito naquela noite. Só faltava um detalhe: Era Dia dos Namorados, havia um chocolate sobrando naquela relação.

Comeram e dançaram as músicas lentas que eram tocadas ao vivo, aproveitaram realmente o máximo daquela noite e no final, quando estavam quase indo embora, Narusegawa disse:

'Keitarô... Hoje é dia 14 de Fevereiro... O Dia dos Namorados... E eu... Bom, eu não sigo muitas tradições... Mas... Esta, eu gostaria de começar a seguir... Desde... Desde hoje. Toma!' Narusegawa estendeu a mão com um o pequeno, porém estiloso chocolate, abaixando a cabeça, a vergonha não deixava que seus olhos, as janelas da alma, fossem mostrados para agora, seu amado.

Keitarô viu, não pelos seus olhos, mas por seus gestos, o que Narusegawa sentia. Aquele não era um chocolate de amizade como qualquer outro. Era mais que isso, era um chocolate dado para uma pessoa por quem se sente amor.

'Este chocolate, Naru, totalmente diferentemente daqueles outros chocolates sem valor algum que recebi hoje no CJIT, tem muito valor para mim. Este, certamente eu comerei e gozarei do gosto ao máximo.' Keitarô agora começara a tratar Narusegawa com mais intimidade ainda, começou a chamá-la pelo nome.

'E... Qual é... A sua resposta?' Perguntou Narusegawa, suando frio.

'Naru, é exatamente para isso que serve o White Day. O dia das respostas. Neste dia, tudo se concluirá.' Disse Keitarô, satisfeito.

Narusegawa finalmente levantou a cabeça mostrando seus olhos, muito mais esperançosos do que antes, afinal, se a resposta fosse negativa, não seria preciso esperar tanto tempo para dizê-la. Nenhum homem era tão carrasco a esperar um mês para dizer um "não" a uma menina sonhadora.

A/N: Pessoal, me alegra muito a conclusão de mais este capítulo. O capítulo sete será o final. Ainda vos prometo o capítulo oito, que será o epílogo. Muito obrigado, e não percam o próximo capítulo, o grande final, o capítulo sete está por vir!

_Simbiot_


	7. 14 de Março

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Por: Simbiot

Legenda:

Comentários do autor

Capítulo sete: 14 de Março

O Dia dos Namorados já havia passado, como todo ano, foi um dia de controvérsias. Alguns, conservadores diziam que era somente um dia como qualquer outro, o qual os americanos escolheram para fazer uma comemoração, a tais pontos de vista, tola, para aumentar o comércio. Com a influência que os Estados Unidos, grande parte das nações começaram então a comemorar também tal dia, fazendo com que os números do comércio se multiplicassem tantas e tantas vezes.

No Japão, tal interesse do comércio seria tão mais forte, que surgiria o White Day, dia em que os garotos retribuiriam os chocolates das meninas com presentes e marshmellows.

Outros, os mais apaixonados, diziam que era o dia de São Valentim, data em que o amor abria suas asas e voava pelo mundo inteiro, abraçando com seus enormes braços acolhedores os casais, que se beijam apaixonados.

Independentemente do ponto de vista, o fato é que duas vezes por ano, milhões de pessoas no Japão faziam de tripas a coração para comprar chocolates e marshmellows de todos os preços e tipos.

Mais vantajoso ainda para os comerciantes era o White Day onde vendiam dos mais baratos marshmellows aos mais caros perfumes franceses.

Keitarô nunca havia dado tanto valor ao Dia dos Namorados como no ano de 2005. Narusegawa havia dado um chocolate para ele com todo o amor que havia em seu peito.

Mas e agora? O que faria ele? Já estava um tanto interessado pela garota, como os leitores puderam perceber no capítulo passado, mas deveria ele deixar a vida promiscua que tanto amava para dedicar seu amor, seu ser, seu suor e seu sangue a uma única garota? Será que valeria a pena?

Na verdade, a dúvida perdurou em sua mente somente durante alguns dias. O dia 14 de março já se aproximava e ele já tinha a resposta em sua cabeça.

Para ser mais exato, era dia 13 de março quando Keitarô entrou em seu escritório como se nada tivesse a falar nem a dever para ninguém. Colocou sua mala sobre uma mesa que jazia no canto do escritório, sentou-se em sua poltrona presidente, ligou o computador e espreguiçou-se como nunca fizera antes. Estava cansado. Havia ido a uma festa na casa de Akio no dia precedente àquele, voltara para casa e dormira durante uma hora e meia.

Acordara tropeçando em seus próprios pés, tomara um banho que nem todos chamariam de "banho", de tão rápido que fora, arrumou-se e fora para a CJIT.

Após algum tempo já passado em seu escritório, Keitarô finalmente olhou para o calendário na parede. Era dia 13 de março.

'Poxa vida... Como o tempo passa rápido... Só agora estou percebendo que amanhã já é o White Day... E eu ainda não me decidi... Será que devo aceitar o pedido de Naru? Ela é a menina mais interessante, bonita e inteligente que eu já conheci... Mas mesmo assim, deveria eu deixar dessa vida tão boa e livre para começar um compromisso?' Keitarô falava sozinho novamente. Sempre que estava em dúvida costumava conversar consigo mesmo. As respostas mais sábias e mais certas estão sempre dentro do seu inconsciente.

Naru estava esperançosa naquele dia. Entrou no escritório de Keitarô umas cinco vezes alegando motivos idiotas como "Queria saber qual o cosplay que eu deveria fazer no próximo evento de animê...", entre outros, esperando algum comentário de Keitarô quando ao White Day, mas Keitarô não falava nada, o que já era de se esperar, pois estava ainda confuso em suas vésperas.

Já era quase o fim de seu expediente quando Narusegawa entrou no escritório do Keitarô novamente dizendo:

'Keitarô, me desculpe, é que a água do bebedouro lá de fora acabou então gostaria de saber se poderia beber a que o senhor tem aqui...'

'S... Sim, claro, não se preocupe, Naru.'

Os expedientes de Narusegawa e Keitarô acabavam na mesma hora, logo, Keitarô estava muito ansioso para chegar em casa depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho, o que já é de costume.

Quando seu expediente acabou, Keitarô vestiu seu paletó e pegou sua mala. Passando pelo corredor que ligava sua sala à recepção, viu que o bebedouro ainda tinha mais de três litros de água. Não ficou surpreso, já esperava que isso acontecesse. Não era sempre que Narusegawa entrava tantas vezes em seu escritório. Keitarô já sabia que ela não era uma garota que pensava em sua vida privada no meio do serviço. Mas entendeu muito bem o que lá estava acontecendo.

Chegou então à recepção e disse a Naru:

'Boa noite, até amanhã, Naru!'

'B... Boa noite, Keitarô... Até amanhã...' Narusegawa disse, desanimada. Parecia que seu amor não era correspondido.

Keitarô finalmente chegou em casa, muito cansado, fato este que nos mostra que as constantes realmente nunca mudam. O que sempre acontece nunca deixará de acontecer... Ou será que deixará? Toda a regra tem sua exceção...

Keitarô deitou-se em sua cama e começou a pensar. Tinha somente esta noite para fazer sua decisão, logo seria o White Day.

Três horas se passaram sem decisão alguma. Continuou deitado, até mesmo com preguiça de pensar, com medo do futuro.

Já era quase cinco da manhã quando chegou a seguinte conclusão:

'De que me valeram tantas vezes que sai pela noite, em pura promiscuidade? Somente uma dívida de 1200 reais numa loja de grife, dando dinheiro para uma garota interesseira... O sexo não faz o homem... Esta luta eterna entre o meu coração e o meu sexo destrói minha carne e bebe do meu sangue! Já estou cheio disso! Eu amo essa mulher e acabou! Minha decisão já está tomada.' Ele gritou.

'Seu idiota ignorante, não acredito que voltou a beber!' Ouviu-se uma voz do apartamento de cima, obviamente era a Srta. Aoyama, que subitamente fora acordada pelos gritos de Keitarô em plena madrugada, às 5 horas da manhã.

'Desculpe... Srta. Aoyama...' Disse Keitarô.

Keitarô agarrou seu telefone com toda a força e dedilhou seu teclado, ligando para o seu chefe.

'Alô?' Atendeu uma voz totalmente desanimada.

'Alô? Chefe? Aqui é o Keitarô!'

'Keitarô! Por Deus, o que faz você me ligar a esta hora? Qualquer outro empregado que fizesse isso seria despedido em menos de 24 horas! O que você quer?'

'É que... Amanhã é o White Day... Você poderia liberar eu e minha secretária mais cedo?'

'Vejo que meus dias de Cupido deram frutos! Conseguiu "pegar" ela?'

'Bem... ela se declarou para mim há um mês, acabei de decidir que vou aceitar o pedido... Essa decisão foi tomada exatamente agora, por isso tive que te ligar em plena madrugada... Me desculpe...'

'Tudo certo! Vejo que é por um motivo inteligível! Estou torcendo por você, heim, Keitarô! Não me decepcione, leva ela pra cama!'

'C... Chefe... Não vou só levar ela pra cama! Quero começar um namoro!' Disse Keitarô, tentando explicar o mal-entendido.

'Bem, você sabe que depois de aceitar esse pedido dificilmente irá em festas, baladas e coisa e tal, certo?'

'Sim, eu sei...'

'Foi por esse motivo que me divorciei... Mas se você aceita essas condições, eu te apoio em todos os sentidos. Pode sair mais cedo amanhã. Aonde você vai levar ela?'

'Ah, só tenho um lugar em mente... Desde que comecei a sair este foi o lugar onde obtive mais sucessos... Na verdade foi o único lugar onde eu realmente gostei de ir. O "Silêncio do Burburinho", novamente.'

'Eles estão extremamente gratos pela crítica que você fez no mês passado... Sabe que desta vez a CJIT não estará mais pagando todas as despesas, certo?'

'Sim, mas isso é o de menos.'

'Poxa, se você não dá valor para isso, então autorizarei os donos do capital a não te pagarem mais nada!'

'O que?'

'Hahahaha! Estou brincando! Tudo bem, terá as coisas na faixa quando fizer outras críticas pelo CJIT!'

'Hahahaha! Ainda bem!' Riu Keitarô, fazendo média, não achando a mínima graça.

'Então estou torcendo por você. Dê um show amanhã!'

'Obrigado chefe!' Keitarô disse e desligou o telefone.

Keitarô finalmente pôde dormir em paz. Dormiu somente durante duas horas, acordou com muito sono, mas contente devido à sua conclusão.

Ignorava o sono, se arrumou de forma mais perfeita possível, olhou-se no espelho, estava impecável.

Saiu sorrindo para todos os que via na rua, com seu carro e finalmente chegou na CJIT. Cumprimentou como de costume todos os seus superiores e inferiores, nunca lhes passaria pela cabeça que aquele homem tão sorridente teria dormido durante somente duas horas naquela última noite.

Pegou o elevador e chegou até a recepção onde Narusegawa já sentava-se em seu lugar, com um semblante totalmente desanimado.

'Bom dia, Naru! Hoje, o nosso expediente termina mais cedo. Você gostaria de sair comigo nesta noite?'

'K... K... Keitarô! É claro!' Um sorriso surgiu do nada, a água que do mesmo nada se transforma em vinho.

Toda a esperança de Narusegawa voltou.

Ambos cumpriam suas ordens com uma prontidão ímpar. Nunca a CJIT teve funcionários tão produtivos. Alguns diriam que é o amor reinando em seus corações.

Seis horas da tarde, Keitarô e Narusegawa já estavam saindo do enorme prédio, o Centro de Jornalismo e Imprensa de Tóquio. O responsável por todos os jornais que corriam por mãos alheias e por preços módicos.

Keitarô deixou Narusegawa em sua casa e ambos se arrumaram para a noite que iriam ter. Uma hora depois Keitarô passou na casa de Narusegawa e ambos foram para o "Silêncio do Burburinho".

'Aqui está. Desculpe a minha falta de originalidade, mas tenho motivos endógenos para vir neste local novamente.'

'Não ligo, adoro este lugar.' Narusegawa explicou.

'Aqui chegamos. O "Silêncio do Burburinho".

'Sim, "O remédio para curar os males do cotidiano".' Continuou Narusegawa, lendo o que se encontrava escrito na fachada.

Ambos entraram e subiram ao último andar de uso dos clientes. O andar romântico que envolvia cantores de "baladinhas" e uma pista de dança onde só dançavam casais.

Aqui começa a declaração feita por Keitarô.

'Naru Narusegawa... Escolhi este local para nos encontrarmos hoje por motivos especiais. Até alguns meses atrás... Eu era um revoltado de boa renda, um homem banhado em melancolia e whisky, a bebida dos desesperados. Não dava valor algum a minha própria pessoa, usava de todo o meu tempo para o meu próprio intelecto e me esquecia pouco a pouco de viver. Odiava ver pessoas se beijando, passava noites em claro xingando o espelho e acordando os vizinhos com palavrões poéticos. O amor me causava ódio, secava meu sangue em vapor quente, comia minha carne como carniça. Depois de uma noite ao acaso, numa festa qualquer em que fui por puro ócio, conheci um amigo e este me apresentou à promiscuidade. Me banhara desde então, não mais em whisky, mas em vinho. Minha auto-estima atingiu topos nunca explorados antes. Fazia quase tudo o que me vinha a cabeça, pensava que isso nunca abaria e ficava feliz por isso, mas, tudo tem um fim, e esta fase acabou. Hoje, eu entro numa nova fase da minha vida. O que era sujo se tornara límpido, o meu sangue negro se pacificou e se purificou. Hoje eu escolho este logradouro no meio de tantos existentes na grande cidade de Tóquio, pois foi aqui que exatamente há um mês você para mim se declarou. Aqui então, eu também me declaro para você, Naru. Aqui, passo a tuas mãos estes marshmellows, e também... Este pingente e este colar, ambos de ouro maciço. Digo agora que você me tirou da promiscuidade para me acolher em teus braços, eu deixo de me alimentar do vinho, para beber do puro licor do teu amor e da paixão que ferve, queima e explode em teu seio. Eu te amo, Naru.' Keitarô trovara um tanto alto demais, fazendo com que todos os que próximos se encontravam ouvissem.

Aqui acaba a declaração feita por Keitarô.

Começaram então todos a bater palmas. Keitarô corou enquanto Narusegawa permanecia sem palavras.

'Eu também te amo, Keitarô!' Narusegawa disse, pulando nos cálidos braços de Keitarô e beijando sua rubra boca.

Fim 

Agradecimentos:

Agradeço a todos vocês que comentaram esta fic. Me deram ânimo para terminá-la. Agradeço principalmente:

Ao Liber Logaeth: Sua fidelidade por este fic foi extremamente importante para mim. Muito obrigado por sempre comentar. Adoro comentários. Sou extremamente grato a você!

À Aya Setsonorai: Seu review foi um dos grandes motivos pelos quais eu continuei e terminei esta fic. Muito obrigado!

A/N: Pessoal, logo virá ainda o capítulo 8, o epílogo. Afinal, nossas vidas não terminam no início de nossas paixões. Keitarô e Narusegawa ainda têm uma vida inteira pela frente.

Muito obrigado a todos.

_Simbiot_


	8. Epílogo

Silêncio do Burburinho

Fanfiction

Anime: Love Hina

Por: Simbiot

Capítulo oito: Epílogo

Sua vida não termina onde sua paixão começa. A vida não acabou, por que então, acabaria o fanfic?

Este pequeno capítulo só fora escrito para explicar o que aconteceu com cada um dos personagens desta estória.

Keitarô: Deixou sua vida promíscua de lado e finalmente se casou com Narusegawa. Alguns anos depois, fora nomeado o diretor da CJIT, e com o seu salário aumentado ainda mais, ganhando o equivalente a 20000 reais por mês comprou o "Silêncio do Burburinho".

Narusegawa: Fora nomeada gerente do "Silêncio do Burburinho", ganhando uma quantia mensal também considerável. Mudara sua idéia de batalhar para conseguir sucesso. Se o sucesso lhe era dado de bandeja, por que não aceitar?

Mokoto Aoyama: Ganhou uma herança, fez um cruzeiro e comprou uma mansão, saindo assim do prédio que ela chamava de "espelunca".

Seta: Após vender o "Silêncio do Burburinho para Keitarô, continuara vivendo de maneira simples e ganhando muito dinheiro devido à todas as outras empresas que ele tinha. Pegou então o costume de todos os dias sentar-se em um banco numa praça no centro de Tóquio, onde ele continuava ouvindo o barulho do burburinho da cidade grande.

O Chefe: Deu seu lugar na CJIT a Keitarô e saiu para conhecer o mundo, quando voltasse, não seriam mais chefe e empregado, mas parceiros de trabalho. Nesta viagem, obviamente, ele aproveitou ao máximo da promiscuidade, visitando bordéis e prostíbulos que ele encontrava quando passeava por ruas quaisquer de países ao léu. Já se conhece muito bem seu jeito de ser.

Akio: Continuou a encontrar Keitarô sempre que possível, para que pudessem conversar e manter as novidades em dia. Akio acabou não se casando. Fora promíscuo, mas de bom coração, até o fim da vida.


End file.
